


VENUS

by vidoni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoni/pseuds/vidoni
Summary: O norte sempre vendeu a liberdade, mas quando Kim Jongin, filho do líder da matilha do norte, se vê interessado pelo líder de uma ocupação universitária, ele descobre que a liberdade não é nada além de um sonho efêmero, principalmente, quando você se apaixonado por outro alfa.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	VENUS

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que quem doou o plot se sinta satisfeito com o resultado da ideia e se divirta com a leitura, apesar, do pequeno toque de drama na narrativa.  
> Plot: #47  
> Se você gosta de ler com alguma música ou quer ter alguma ideia de como imaginei o romance dos dois em músicas, nó temos uma playlist no Spotify bem [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6fQ7WxKQu0OwXXKCWhH4IO%E2%80%9D>).

Part I

**O FIM.**

_Eu sei que eu_

_devia desmoronar_

_por motivos melhores_

_mas por acaso você já viu_

_aquele menino ele deixa_

_o sol de_

_joelhos toda_

_noite_

[KAUR, rupi. pg 49]

**[CAPÍTULO ÚNICO]**

O mundo estava bem devagar naquela manhã, quase como um lembrete de que aquele era o fim, de que eles não teriam o amanhã e que talvez, precisassem viver tudo o que tinham direito hoje, por isso, o tic-tac do relógio demorava um pouco mais, olhando-os da cômoda, lhes dando a chance de se amarem enquanto podiam, misturando o perfume dos dois pelo ar e que antes passava despercebido, mas hoje, inundava os pulmões e o deixava bêbado, fazendo-o respirar fundo, no intuito claro de lembrar-se sempre das notas de flores do campo, mel e tangerina combinados..

Assistir o sono alheio parecia tão clichê, as cenas nos livros e nos filmes não faziam sentido, até que ele tinha acordado numa manhã e sem perceber, assistirá as feições de Sehun por horas, vendo os traços suaves correrem pelo rosto e se perderem nas sobrancelhas grossas e bem desenhadas ou se esconderem no segredo que os lábios vermelhos, vendo-o, Jongin deseja ser um artista, um pintor ou um poeta, ou talvez, uma combinação dos três, para que pudesse traduzir bem o que via, para que quem olhasse suas produções artísticas, soubesse que Sehun era mais do que os olhos alheios podiam ver.

Ele só queria que, de alguma forma, o pintor tivesse tantas lembranças suas, quanto as que ele poderia guardar dele, os desenhos e quadros que os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Sehun haviam pintado, ou os poemas que Jongin sempre encontrava em suas anotações de aula. Ele tinha tanto medo de que sem lembranças físicas, ele acabasse sumindo entre as tantas musas que Sehun continuaria a ter ao longo de sua vida livre e leve, que chegava a lhe embrulhar o estômago.

Ele queria banhar o Sehun em si, inundá-lo com tudo o que ele era, para que ele não pudesse viver um único dia sem se recordar de tudo o que eles tinham sido, sobre todas as juras e promessas vãs que haviam feito um para o outro, como se eles pudessem mesmo, serem felizes juntos e fugirem da responsabilidade de ser quem eram.

Mas ali, no mundo deles, com o sol os brindando, com o tempo em seu _tiquetaquear_ lento para que eles tivessem cada segundo do hoje para que, mesmo sem poder fazer uma única peça de arte, Sehun ainda se lembrar de Jongin como a melhor coisa que eles poderiam ser.

Ao mover-se em direção ao corpo alheio, lento e cuidadoso, buscando não acordá-lo, mesmo que tudo o que ele quisesse, fosse ser brindado com as orbes brilhantes e sonolentas, ele se colocou entre o sol e Sehun, fazendo com que a sombra do seu corpo cobrisse o pintor, esquentando-os como se eles fossem uma extensão corpórea dos raios alaranjados.

Jongin beijava o rosto alheio devagarinho, escorregando os lábios para a mandíbula, pescoço, permitindo que o corpo alheio despertasse lentamente, sentindo-o mover, enquanto os dedos compridos cobriam suas coxas, fazendo os lábios vermelhos sorrirem..

— bom dia… — o murmúrio rouco o faz suspirar, entregue diante as orbes que surgem entre os cílios escuros pedindo beijos de modo silencioso, que Jongin jamais seria capaz de negar, tocando-o com todo o cuidado do mundo, para mantê-lo lento e dele, todo entregue e calmo.

A sensação que tinha era que deveria ser sempre assim, lento e calmo, feito um quadro que é pintado aos poucos, longe do resto do mundo, do medo, das dúvidas, daquela insegurança que lhe deixava afobado, ou daquela sensação de que o mundo iria acabar porque eles estavam juntos, de que ele jamais seria digno de ser o líder da sua matilha, porque estava amando outro alfa, naquele momento, o herdeiro da fortuna dos Kim e do trono da matilha do norte, não se importava que o mundo viesse abaixo. 

Tudo o que importava, era saber que na manhã seguinte Sehun ainda lembraria dele como se fosse hoje, a única que queria saber, era sobre lábios quentes que lhe beijava, dos dedos compridos que lhe prendiam a cintura, era o cheiro doce que seus corpos liberavam, com seus lobos rendidos um ao outro, numa calma só deles, rugindo em seus peitos, felizes por estarem um ao lado do outro. 

Eles se pertenciam e não havia política ou diplomacia, que mudasse o que eles eram, que poderia justificar a natureza deles se entregando um ao outro, era aquela necessidade de correr os dedos pelo corpo alheio, desesperado para decorar cada um daqueles detalhes, para mesmo que eles nunca mais se encontrasse, ele ainda pudesse se lembrar de tudo com clareza..

Sehun se levantou da cama com cuidado, os braços mantendo Jongin onde estava, sentado em sua pélvis, buscando os lábios cheios que lhe provocavam, com um sorriso ladino, era quando Sehun o pegava, beijando-o com um desejo que o fazia vibrar, que Jongin sabia que nunca mais teria um sexo assim, que teria tanto amor e desejo, que o universo simplesmente parava para contemplá-los.

Naquela bagunça de beijos, que desciam dos lábios pela mandíbula, empurrando-o para trás, fazendo-o quase deitar para que Sehun pudesse dominá-lo, buscando o equilíbrio que os mantinham sãos, para que seus lobos pudessem ser iguais. Jongin amava, quando os lábios quentes lhe cobriam a pele, correndo o pescoço, os ombros, descendo pelo buço, obrigando-o a se empurrar para trás em seus ombros, para que ele pudesse tocar e amar cada pequeno lugar onde passava.

Mas sempre parando em seus mamilos, fazendo-o ranger os dentes, prendendo-se ao orgulho de seu lobo, mesmo que fosse por alguns instantes, sentindo os lábios abrirem lentamente, enquanto o prazer da língua quente em seu mamilo, o fazia tremer, mordendo-o cuidadoso, enquanto o olhava, em um desafio que Sehun sempre vencia, porque o uivo sempre corria por sua garganta, fazendo os lábios abrirem em desespero, quase se desfazendo.

Jongin sentia-se tão duro, tão desesperado por todas as sensações que continuavam a inundá-lo, principalmente, quando Sehun usava de sua força para puxá-lo em direção ao próprio pênis duro, fazendo-o rugir e mover-se em uma necessidade quase cega de mais atrito.

— _babe_ ...— choramingou lento, ao que as mãos grande o seguravam pela cintura, fazendo-o erguer-se em sua posição ereta, causando um encaixe perfeito entre sua bunda e o pênis desperto do mais novo, fazendo-o desejar que não houvesse nada entre eles, para que ele pudesse escorregar pelo maior à vontade. — _foda-se_! — arfou, movendo-se em desespero sobre o colo do outro.

As mãos do moreno lhe seguraram pela cintura, impedindo-o de se mover, enquanto buscava seus lábios, trazendo-o para perto.

— a gente começou tão devagarinho, _amor_ … — sussurrou o pintor contra o lábios do outro, antes de prendê-los entre os dentes — Eu quero sentir tudo, Nini. — dissera taxativo, deixando que sua mão corresse em direção a bunda alheia, prendendo a carne da região entre os dedos, fazendo Jongin arfar e empinar-se diante do toque.

Depois de tanto tempo transando com o estudante de Relações Internacionais, havia poucas coisas que Sehun não conhecesse sobre aquele corpo, sabia perfeitamente onde tocar, onde estavam os pontos chaves do prazer do menor, conhecia como ninguém, cada uma das terminações nervosas que faziam Jongin querer uivar por seu nome e ainda assim, engolir os gemidos por puro orgulho, mas hoje tudo parecia tão diferente.

E por mais que Sehun gostasse de comandar e manter Jongin sob seus desejos, ele também era um alfa e como tal, buscava pelo poder, com uma gana que sempre fazia com que o moreno se desfizesse, ele amava o modo como o Kim podia fazê-lo se sentir completamente à mercê das vontades de seu alfa. 

Usando de toda a força que tinha, Jongin ergueu-se lentamente contra a força que Sehun fazia para mantê-lo sobre seus comandos e se sentou, simulando uma cavalgada lenta, enquanto empurrava o corpo maior contra a cama, vendo-o sorrir desafiador, mesmo que estivesse sendo subjugado, Jongin amava quando Oh não se entregava, mesmo quando já estava por baixo, como se seu orgulho não estivesse ligado ao lugar que ele ocupava na cama, mas a quantidade de prazer que ele poderia receber.

Naquele momento, Kim estava disposto a dar todo o prazer ao pintor, para que não houvesse nada além dos dois passando por sua cabeça linda e criativa, rebolou lentamente contra o quadril do mais velho, ouvindo-o soltar gemidos baixos e contínuos, enquanto ia deixando marcas pelo corpo alheio, como forma de sinalizar a quem ousasse se aproximar, que ele tinha alguém que não estava disposto a compartilhar, escorregando pelo corpo, apertando as coxas levemente torneadas, sorrindo ao vê-lo soltar murmúrios e palavras sem o menor sentido.

Acabando de joelhos, encarando os olhos claros, desafiando-o, mesmo sem ter muita certeza de para que, mas a razão, era que os alfas estavam sempre desafiando um ao outro, mesmo quando estavam completamente entregues um ao outro, principalmente, quando o sexo parecia tão lento e demorado, a afobação parecia um traço genético, para o qual Jongin não estava dando a mínima. 

Mas Sehun, pelo contrário, o fitava com fogo nos olhos, fervendo de tesão, o pênis marcando o moletom de uma maneira que enchia a boca de Jongin d’água, ele amava o pau alheio, o formato, o tamanho, o cheiro que ele sentia sempre que o chupava.

Pensando nisso, puxou o moletom junto da cueca, fazendo o tecido passar pelas coxas e pernas com rapidez, permitindo que ele visse o objeto de sua cobiça, se segurando para manter o tom de desafio que eles estavam desenhando até ali.

— _Jongin_ , vamos lá amor… — choramingou, quando o menor lhe massageava as bolas, fazendo movimento lentos em seu comprimento, em uma lerdeza que beirava a tortura.

Sorrindo de forma sádica, enquanto Kim se afastava de seu corpo, ajeitando-se melhor no chão, passando a mão pelas coxas torneadas, lento enquanto voltava a se aproximar, passando a língua com cuidado pelo comprimento, apenas como uma lembrança, nada realmente efetivo, como um pirulito do qual ele ainda não sabe se quer engolir ou não. 

Esforçando-se para continuar a provocá-lo, sem se render ao cheiro afrodisíaco que Sehun emanava, tentando seduzi-lo de todas as formas que podia, Jongin o lambeu outras duas vezes, indo em direção as bolas, chupando-as com muito mais vontade, engolindo-as enquanto começava a masturba-lo mais lentamente.

Sehun uivava, em uma canção desesperada e completamente a mercê do que Jongin quisesse fazer, o sol ainda entrava pela janela, muito menos alaranjado agora, pintando-os em luzes mais claras, mas que pareciam deixar tudo ainda mais quente e borbulhante.

Apenas quando estava cansado da própria provocação que Jongin o engoliu, acostumado ao comprimento alheio, mas nunca o suficiente para levá-lo inteiro, segurando-o na base, chupando-o, como um sorvete, passando a língua pela cabeça e fazendo-o tremer com as coxas ao redor do seu corpo, arfando e soltando os sons que ele mais amava.

— Jongin! — grunhiu, feito um bicho acanhado quando os lábios o soltaram um barulho obsceno. 

No entanto, seu pênis fora substituído por dois dedos, Kim os lambia de forma promíscua, com a mão esquerda mantendo Sehun sobre a cama, impedindo-o de se mover.

Aquela cena era um deleite para as vistas, principalmente, quando depois de certificar-se com o olhar que Sehun não iria se mover, Jongin tirou o próprio pênis de dentro do moletom que vestia, masturbando-se.

— puta que pariu! — Oh moveu-se na cama e rapidamente, às mãos de Jongin estavam em seu quadril.

— eu ainda não terminei… — murmurou — E agora, meus dedos estão secos de novo. — riu, como uma criança travessa, levando os dedos que antes lambia para a boca do pintor. 

Que em momento algum, pensou em não chupa-los, deixando-os extremamente molhados enquanto Kim voltava a masturba-lo.

Quando se afastou de novo, o fizera apenas para erguer uma das pernas de Sehun sobre seu ombro, de maneira que pudesse ter uma visão melhor de sua entrada, enquanto ainda o masturbava, colocou um pouco de saliva sobre os dedos que Sehun antes chupava e circulou o ânus do mais velho, ouvindo-o arfar em desespero, quando forçou o dedo indicador para o seu interior, era extremamente apertado e ele podia ouvir pelos resmungos de Sehun, o quão dolorido também era.

Por isso, tornou a tirar o dedo, cuspindo na entrada estreita, usando da saliva para penetra-lo outra vez, enquanto o fazia, continuava a masturba-lo como forma de fazê-lo esquecer-se daquele incômodo, buscando girar o dedo e movê-lo lentamente, antes de cuspir na região de novo, para penetra-lo com outro dedo, nesse momento, o uivo alheio quase o fizera recuar, mas o gemido que viera em seguida, o acalmará.

Céus! Jongin não podia lidar com tanto controle, era tão bom ter Sehun se contorcendo na cama enquanto o fodia com os dedos e o masturbava, a cena era digna de um museu, seria difícil esquecer-se daquela imagem e outra vez, Kim queria ser capaz de eternizar a imagem num quadro que ele poderia expor por aí, afinal de contas, ele tinha um alfa completamente esparramado por ele, uivando de prazer e em deleite.

— foda-me! _Nini, bem aí_ … — o pintor soará manhoso e Jongin sabia que havia encontrado a próstata, usando do ângulo informado, para aumentar a masturbação, fazendo-o gozar contra o próprio estômago.

Kim aproveitou-se do êxtase do outro para pegar as camisinhas na mesinha de cabeceira, assim como o lubrificante, eles tinham aprendido a serem passivos juntos, descobrindo como eles poderiam fazer aquilo funcionar, porque por mais que Sehun se relacionasse com alfas, não eram (futuros) líderes de matilha, como eles dois eram. 

Oh ergueu-se em seus cotovelos para tentar enxergar o que outro fazia, sentindo seu estômago formigar em ansiedade, ao vê-lo colocar a camisinha e molha-lá com lubrificante, amava vê-lo tão determinado em satisfazê-lo, seu lobo ficava em completo êxtase, porque alguém estava servindo-o, preocupando-se com o que ele queria, mais do que com o próprio prazer e aquilo também era uma amostra de poder.

E se Jongin queria ser inesquecível, ele estava sendo mais do que bem sucedido em sua empreitada, o modo como sol lhe banhava a pele, fazendo-o ser uma visão do paraíso, tão excitado e com o pênis tão ereto, que Sehun tinha alguma dúvida se seria capaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa por dias, ele era uma obra de arte perfeita.

— você quer que eu fique de quatro? — sua voz saiu rouca e arrastada, sabia que o alfa tinha um fraco por comê-lo naquela posição, porque o colocava completamente submisso.

Jongin não o respondeu, apenas puxou suas pernas, fazendo impulso para que ele se virasse sobre a cama, se colocando na posição desejada, o frio lhe desceu a espinha quando Kim lhe apertou as nádegas e lhe beijou a base das costas, instantes antes de deixar que o lubrificante lhe descesse pela fenda da bunda, passando os dedos por ali, empurrando três dedos de uma só vez, como se pudesse se certificar que estava tudo bem.

Sehun uivou, mas apesar da dor, sabia que as coisas ficariam bem em breve, se era gostoso gozar com os dedos de Jongin em si, ele ainda não sabia dizer o que era aquela sensação quando o outro o fodia.

A preparação dessa vez fora rápida, apenas o suficiente para que seu pênis ficasse em meia bomba outra vez, Sehun sabia o que o outro o queria e estava feliz por saber (ou achar que sabia), que ele também não estava disposto em deixá-lo ir.

Jongin fora calmo, porque adorava a sensação lenta de ser engolido por Sehun, porque amava a forma como as costas masculinas e largas do pintor se arqueavam em sua direção conforme se enterrava aos poucos em seu corpo, aquela lentidão ia contra a pulsação desesperada em seu peito, contra os instintos animalescos de seu alfa, contra a raiva que sentia, contra absolutamente tudo, exceto, contra aquela vontade quentinha que aninhava seu corpo e o fazia suar cada vez mais, lhe dizendo que amava aquele corpo, aquele homem.

Era um estúpido por fugir disso, do que eles eram, do que eles sentiam, um tolo por correr para direção contrária daquela corpo, era ali que queria estar, com Sehun, mesmo ele sendo um alfa e, talvez, por ele ser um alfa.

O pintor gemia baixinho, enquanto seu corpo se acostumava a sensação, esperando que o formigar na boca de seu estômago passasse, fora ele quem movimentou-se, em busca do movimento alheio, e Kim o atendeu, em um ir e vir lento, buscando a posição que o fizesse encontrar a próstata, era sempre mais fácil com os dedos.

Era sempre difícil para Jongin não gozar, transar com Sehun de quatro ia de encontro a tudo o que ele mais amava, era difícil, ainda mais, quando o mais alto se contraia, apertando-o e quase o mantendo preso a si, dando aquela sensação gostosinha de formigamento no baixo ventre.

Os movimentos de vai-e-vem só aumentaram, quando Jongin sentiu o orgasmo vir, o que o fez meter-se fundo no mais velho, indo e vindo, em busca daquela sensação gostosa, enquanto gemia o nome do francês sem o menor pudor, sem medo de que seus vizinhos o ouvissem, estava em completo êxtase por estarem ali, por terem aquele dia e por tudo o que eles tinham vivido até aquele momento, ele não se importava com mais nada.

Jongin distribuiu beijos pelos ombros alheios, puxando-o consigo para fora da cama, querendo mantê-los ainda unidos, ainda que fosse realmente difícil fazê-lo.

— eu amo quando você me come assim. — Oh murmurou, ao sentir o mais velho sair de si e virando-se para fitá-lo nos olhos — Mas eu ainda estou duro…

— essa era a intenção. — Jongin segurou o pênis alheio entre os dedos, fazendo movimentos lentos, enquanto tinha seus lábios sendo beijado lentamente pelo outro.

Afastaram-se apenas para que Kim tirasse a camisinha e a largasse amarrada em algum canto no quarto, enquanto Sehun começava a beijá-lo, levando-o em direção a cama.

A posição em que estavam era confortavelmente amável, estava longe do desespero, da angústia e da raiva de antes, apesar da lenta fricção entre o pênis duro de Sehun e o de Jongin, o deixasse desesperado para o que viria a seguir.

Os beijos eram cuidadosos, lentos, Sehun estava com o corpo sobre o de Jongin, em um papai e mamãe desajeitado, que fazia os lábios não se afastarem nunca, enquanto continuava a mover-se sobre o menor, segurando uma das coxas em torno de si, prendendo-o ali, enquanto o beijava.

— não queria ser afobado hoje, Jongin. — murmurou, os lábios próximos o suficiente para que compartilhasse a respiração ritmada um do outro, fazendo com que os corações se encontrassem na mesma frequência — Quero que seja lento, calmo e intenso, que você entenda que eu…

— Sehun… — Jongin passou os braços pelo pescoço do mais velho, sorrindo — Você não precisa me dizer absolutamente nada, eu sei.

— você ainda vai me amar amanhã?— riu baixinho contra os lábios cheios, sustentando o peso de seu corpo com as pernas e o braço direito, já que, o esquerdo fora de encontro ao lubrificante no criado ao lado da cama.

— sim. — murmurou, puxando os lábios do mais velho para si — E daqui há cem anos também.

Voltaram a se beijar e daquela vez fora diferente, os corpos se enroscaram lentamente, tocaram todas as partes que tiveram necessidade, os fluidos corporais foram se misturando, o cheiro dos corpos era o mesmo, as batidas dos corações eram altas e no mesmo tom, como se tivesse encontrado o ritmo perfeito.

Sehun o preparou pacientemente, o chupou, masturbou, o fez gozar em seus lábios e quando os corpos encontram-se lentos, Jongin uivou fazendo sua voz ecoar contra o céu da boca alheia, era singular e deles, só deles.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que não houve nada além daquele ir e vir gostoso e constante dos corpos, Jongin sentia Sehun entrar inteiro em si e retirar-se com calma, tomando-o para si, fazendo-o seu, lentamente.

Se havia alguma dúvida de que poderiam esquecer aquele sábado, quando Sehun finalmente gozou em si, Jongin soube que não, soube que mesmo que todas as outras vezes houvesse sentimento, o medo e o desejo eram muito mais fundamentais.

Naquele momento, eles eram apenas uma paixão que ia levando-os, conduzindo-os a ponta de um precipício e de lá, eles já haviam se jogado, sem o menor medo do que iriam encontrar lá em baixo. Aquela fora a primeira vez que fazer amor fizera sentido para si, fora a primeira vez que que tivera Sehun para si e fora completamente do francês.

E enquanto os corpos se abraçavam sob o sol que também os abraçava, Jongin soubesse que não importava o que, o mundo os reservasse na manhã seguinte hoje, o _tiquetaquear_ do relógio ainda estava ao lado deles.

_Prometo te querer_

_Até o amor cair_

_Doente, doente_

_Prefiro, então, partir_

_A tempo de poder_

_A gente se desvencilhar da gente_

_Depois de te perder_

_Te encontro, com certeza_

_Talvez num tempo da delicadeza_

_Onde não diremos nada_

_Nada aconteceu_

_Apenas seguirei_

_Como encantado ao lado teu_

[BUARQUE, chico. 1987]

Part II

**O COMEÇO.**

_toda revolução_

_começa e termina_

_com os lábios dele_

[KAUR, rupi. pg 47]

  
[ **CAPÍTULO UM]**

Os gritos de ordem interrompem o discurso neoliberal do professor de Fundamentos de Microeconomia, o homem caucasiano de meia idade está falando algo sobre o Estado mínimo e a importância de um mercado livre e forte para a manutenção da economia, mas ninguém o olha uma segunda vez quando o som da bateria irrompe próximo demais para ser deixado de lado.

Jongin está de olhos arregalados quando vê a sala inteira se movimentar em direção à porta, curiosos demais com o que acontece lá fora, o que torna o som exterior ainda mais incompreensível, é Chanyeol que o arranca de seu rápido transe, o empurrão em seus ombros o faz colocar-se de pé.

Os burburinhos são difíceis de decifrar, mesmo quando eles estão no corredor seguindo a corrente de alunos que caminham em direção ao estacionamento que leva a reitoria.

— mas o que diabos? — Chanyeol resmunga, quando uma garota de longos cabelos loiros esbarra em si e não se volta para pedir desculpas. 

— hoje é o dia da paralisação da ECA*! — Jongin se assusta, quando Kyungsoo surge ao seu lado, tendo passado com certa facilidade pelos outros alunos por causa da pouca altura.

— paralisação por que? — Chanyeol grita em resposta, já que, ele está do outro lado de Jongin.

— o reitor cortou as bolsas de pesquisa e extensão deles, algo sobre… — ele respira fundo, quando um grupo de garotas passa por eles soprando o apito — Investir no que realmente importa. 

— como assim, investir no que realmente importa e como o resto de nós não sabe disso? — o Kim resmunga, sentindo-se particularmente incomodado. 

— porque nós não estamos na Escola de Comunicação e Arte, Jongin, nós somos privilegiados no campus, eu mesmo só sei disso por causa do Sehun. — Kyungsoo justifica, citando o colega de quarto sobre o qual Jongin escuta com frequência, mas nunca de um modo legal ou afetivo — Ele é um dos cabeças da paralisação… 

Não é preciso nenhuma outra explicação sobre a figura _mui_ peculiar com quem Kyungsoo divide o quarto, ele está no centro do ciclo com um megafone em mãos e um discurso que trás o silêncio, é difícil olhar para qualquer outro lugar, Jongin não consegue, sequer, prestar atenção ao que os amigos debatem bem ao seu lado.

Ele sabe que não deveria estar preocupado com superficialidades, quando há uma boa razão para a revolta e paralisação dos alunos, mas é que Sehun é uma das pessoas mais bonitas que ele já viu, o modo como as expressões sérias e as sobrancelhas se movem a cada coisa que ele diz, faz com que um frio lhe corra a espinha, fazendo seu estômago embrulhar por nenhuma razão aparente.

— a política quando não funciona por si só, busca por artifícios práticos para minar a capacidade intelectual e cultural de seu povo, por tanto, não é nenhuma surpresa que a arte e a comunicação, sejam os primeiros itens da lista de um Estado corrupto e fascista, que usa da nossa universidade para criar novos líderes para assumir cargos políticos importantes… — os tambores, seguido de gritos e apitos aceleram as batidas de seu coração, Jongin sente quando aos poucos, os alunos começam a olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos — Nós temos no Campus, nos cursos de renome e prestígio social, filhos de políticos, líderes de conselho e matilhas importantes, e por que será que esses cursos não sofrem os mesmos cortes que os nossos? 

A questão ecoa por todas as pessoas, mas toca pessoalmente quem Jongin é, quase como um soco no estômago que lhe enfurece e o confunde, principalmente, quando os olhos castanhos esverdeados voltam-se em sua direção, encontrando-o no círculo de alunos a sua volta, no entanto, ele não tem nenhum argumento para combater o que Sehun acabou de dizer.

— ou tem arte e comunicação, ou não tem nada! — quem grita é um outro rapaz, alto e de cabelos escuros e compridos, a camiseta preta com o logo da ECA indica que ele também é um dos líderes do movimento. 

A passeata volta, agora, o tambor dá o tom de uma música que Jongin nunca ouviu antes, mas para a qual ele se atenta, todos parecem a tê-la ensaiado por dias, visto que, sabem cantá-la com facilidade.

— para onde você tá indo, doido? — Chanyeol puxa o melhor amigo e colega de quarto pela camiseta — Você é exatamente contra o que eles estão lutando, vão te pisotear lá! 

— o que você tá querendo dizer com, eu sou o que eles lutam contra? — arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso demais com exatamente tudo e ainda ouvindo a música ecoar pelo campus, como um sinal de que ele não poderia esquecê-la.

— seu pai é líder das matilhas do norte, Jongin, você tá sendo criado e educado para ser o próximo líder! — Kyungsoo diz em tom de obviedade — E tudo porque você é filho de que é…

— as coisas não são assim. — algo parece lhe incomodar no fundo da cabeça. 

— não são, é? — ele ri — Você vai assumir a cabeça da matilha, Chanyeol vai ser seu braço direito, assim como o pai de vocês, os avôs e bisavôs. — enumerou com os dedos.

— as coisas sempre foram assim, Soo… — Chanyeol murmura, como se nem ele mesmo pudesse acreditar no que acabara de dizer, principalmente, depois do que eles tinham acabado de ouvir.

— ou seja, assim como o Jongin, você é exatamente o que eles lutam contra. — o menor dos três deu de ombros, antes de se afastar dos amigos com um meio sorriso — Eu vou lá dar uma força para galera da ECA, vejo vocês depois.

Jongin não tem noção alguma de quanto tempo ele fica parado exatamente onde está, vendo a movimentação de alunos, mas é como se nada de fato fosse real, sua cabeça foi inundada por tantas coisas, que ele não tem nem certeza se ele está onde deveria estar.

— Chanyeol, você concorda com o que professor de Ciência Política estava falando? — ele se volta para o amigo, olhando-o por alguns instantes e notando que ele parece tão perdido quanto. 

— não cara, o neoliberalismo é um sistema que não funciona, tendo em vista que, na primeira oportunidade o Estado intervém na economia para a manutenção do próprio… — ele se encaram e Jongin ri, o gosto amargo é horrível, mas um lembrete claro de quem ele é — Puta que pariu.

— pois é, puta que pariu! — ele se vira para sair do estacionamento — Vamo embora daqui logo, antes que alguém venha e nos mate ou coisa pior.

Todos os cantos da universidade estão mergulhados em um silêncio mortal, as poucas pessoas as quais os dois encontram a caminho dos dormitórios comentam sobre o ato ou caminham em direção ao mesmo.

Jongin nunca havia estado próximo a qualquer celebração democrática, obviamente, crescerá indo a encontros e reuniões, mas no quesito micro, onde seu pai estava inserido e onde a herança valia muito mais do que a urna.

Nas matilhas, a política era hereditária, ou seja, o trono passava de pai para filho, mas de alguma forma, todos eles estavam (ou deveriam estar) sob a jurisdição do Estado democrático, porém agora isso parecia tão ilusório, como se em questão de segundos, alguma chave houvesse sido virada e a realidade houvesse lhe dado um tapa na cara.

O esvaziamento lhe rendeu o banheiro do terceiro andar completamente vazio, depois de fugir do melhor amigo na primeira oportunidade, Jongin havia se enfiado debaixo do chuveiro, de olhos fechados e coração acelerado.

Sehun era uma presença constante em sua cabeça, o discurso ecoando em seus ouvidos, a música martelando ao fundo, assim como a fala de Kyungsoo, ele assumiria a matilha por herança, assim como Chanyeol, assim com seus filhos e os filhos do Park, tudo estava predestinado e ele não fazia a menor ideia quando tudo isso havia começado.

Ele se sente estúpido, sua imagem no espelho, enquanto ele seca o cabelo, quase ri de suas feições e descobertas tardias. Obviamente, Jongin tinha plena convicção de seus privilégios, sabia que chegaria onde quisesse e que voltaria para casa para assumir a matilha, sabia que tudo o que ele tinha, tinha porque seu pai havia recebido de seu avô e assim por diante, mas agora, quando ele pensava no todo.

Em como a pequena lógica de sua matilha e da ancestralidade de sua linhagem podia (e influenciava) no todo, só não parecia real.

Seu pai era um conservador convicto, defensor do Estado mínimo e do mercado livre, apoiador da linhagem hereditária e do casamento de alfas com ômegas, ele quase podia ouvir seu pai ralhando contra seus colegas de universidade.

Era isso quem ele era, era isso o que ele viria a ser?

O pensamento ainda lhe embrulha o estômago quando ele conversa com a mãe aquela tarde, principalmente, quando ele a escuta falar de maneira quase cantada, sobre uma jovem ômega que alguém lhe indicou para apresentar a ele.

— ainda faltam anos mãe. — ele esbraveja, impaciente, querendo falar sobre outras coisas que não o levem de volta a questão desagradável que lhe sopra os ouvidos. 

— eu sei que sim, querido. Você pode aproveitar a universidade como qualquer garoto comum, mas sabe que precisa se casar para assumir os negócios da família e a cadeira do seu pai na matilha, ter alguma boa garota em vista, é uma boa coisa, isso não quer dizer que vocês vão se casar amanhã. — a Sra. Kim diz tudo em um timbre cauteloso e regrado. 

— ou que eu serei obrigado a me casar com ela. — insiste — É o acordo, você sabe mãe.

— claro que sei, querido. — ela ri, e é tão contido como tudo o que ela faz, mas é a primeira vez que isso o irrita profundamente — Não voltaremos a falar da jovem Rose, me conte sobre como foi o seu primeiro mês de aula.

No entanto, ele não diz muita coisa, porque a mãe não quer de fato saber o que ele aprendeu ou descobriu, ele não foi a festas ou chegou bêbado em casa, nem fumou maconha e transou com desconhecidos, porque ele _sabe_ que as notícias teriam chego em casa e ele seria cobrado, e ele não queria que ninguém lhe cobrasse nada ou lhe vendesse uma falsa liberdade.

Ao finalizar a chamada, seu humor era pior que antes e encarar Chanyeol, com os olhos fixos no notebook, sem parar de digitar por nenhum único segundo, não estava melhorando as coisas em absolutamente nada.

Diferente dele, o primogênito dos Park estava aproveitando de sua falsa liberdade, mesmo que tivesse que lidar com as ligações e reclamações dos pais toda a segunda-feira, mas de algum modo, Chanyeol parecia que ia muito melhor que ele.

— você começou seu texto de Direito Internacional? — o mais velho o encarou rapidamente, por cima do notebook, enquanto encarava o celular.

— nem comecei para falar a verdade… — respirou fundo — Acho que não estou com cabeça para isso, sei lá.

— você tá _fritando_ nas coisas da manifestação, não está? 

— sei lá, cara. — dá de ombros — Só é estranho, sabe, ser alvo da raiva de tantas pessoas…

— não é você. — Chanyeol começa, como se buscasse uma boa justificativa — É o sistema eu acho.

— nós somos o sistema, filhos dele, netos, bisnetos… — ri a contra gosto. 

— e o que a gente pode fazer sobre isso? — ele respira fundo, sentindo algo estranho em seu peito, como se alguém quisesse fugir dali — Ficar aqui, esperando que sejamos o alvo do ódio deles? 

— cara, eu não sei! A gente acabou de entrar na faculdade, se não for a gente, vai ser qualquer outra pessoa, o mínimo que a gente pode fazer, sendo quem somos, é mudar as coisas quando for a nossa vez — diz, como se aquele fosse um pensamento coerente. 

— quando for a nossa vez? 

— nós podemos ser diferentes dos nossos pais, avôs, bisavôs. — pontua — Sabe, se pudermos ser… A rebeldia pode vir de vários lugares, estando no sistema, é mais fácil rompê-lo, não é?

— ou de se corromper.

— a sua fé em você mesmo, me empolga. — Chanyeol ri.

Mas o humor do amigo não lhe atinge, assim como não acontece no dia seguinte, as coisas parecem normais no primeiro tempo, o movimento de alunos que se dirigem às aulas é menor, mas a turma de Estatística 1 está quase completa e mesmo que a professora note a ausência de Kyungsoo, o melhor aluno da turma, ela não comenta sobre a paralisação ou faz qualquer associação a sua ausência aos eventos do dia anterior.

No entanto, os outros alunos o fazem, Jongin está realmente surpreso quando em meio às fotos que estão saindo dos alunos que fazem parte da movimentação, ele encontra o amigo imerso e tão focado nas discussões, quanto o pequeno grupo de alunos que parece ser a cabeça de todo o movimento.

— eles não pararam? — Kim se volta para o melhor amigo que senta na carteira atrás da sua.

— aparentemente não, eu só não sei se eles passaram a noite toda lá… — Chanyeol pondera — Porque, se sim, é quase inverno e não me parece uma atitude inteligente.

— a questão não é ser inteligente, é ser efetivo. — o tom feminino é extremamente taxativo, fazendo os dois voltarem-se para ela levemente envergonhados. 

— não é isso, não que a gente não apoie o que eles estão fazendo é só que… — o Park diz rapidamente, buscando algo coerente que possa defendê-los, sem ele ter muita certeza de que.

— vocês deveriam ir até lá, os garotos estão explicando a cada um dos alunos o que o movimento quer e porque ele está acontecendo, não é só sobre a ECA, é sobre um projeto de sociedade que começa desabilitando a cultura, a educação e nos tornando cada vez mais sujeitos a grupos restritos de homens ricos alfas e com históricos duvidosos. — ela pontua, antes de se levantar no meio da aula, parecendo brava demais para continuar na presença dos dois.

Jongin se sente incomodado, tudo parece um incômodo, o jeito como a professora ignora o que está acontecendo, como alguns alunos debocham dos manifestantes e como as pessoas o encaram, como se esperassem algo deles.

No entanto, quando os dois primeiros tempos de Estatística chegam ao final, os corredores estão vazios e não há nenhum outro assunto circulando entre uma turma e outra.

— ocuparam a reitoria. — Jongin escuta alguém comentar ao passar por ele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. 

— (...) eles esperaram as primeiras aulas começarem e tomaram a ante-sala do reitor… — alguém está comentando não muito distante dele.

Chanyeol o encara por dois segundos e eles estão certos de que não há a menor chance de ir para a proxima aula, não importa o modo como eles são ver vistos lá, a curiosidade e a inquietação da situação é muito maior do que qualquer medo.

Há uma porção de alunos de todos os cursos com cartazes no estacionamento, mas não é muito difícil notar que todos eles estão à espera de algo, como se uma decisão muito importante estivesse sendo tomada.

— cadê o Kyungsoo? — Jongin cutuca o amigo, que não para de olhar para garota da aula de estatística, que parece completamente entrosada com uma das meninas que chefiava o movimento.

— eu não sei, tem muita gente aqui… — resmunga, olhando ao redor — Ele não é aquele ali? — sua voz sobe um pouco, ficando quase aguda. 

— cadê?

— o que tá na porta, do lado daquele garoto de cabelo comprido que tava com o tal de Sehun ontem? — estica o braço, apontando em direção ao amigo.

— vamos até lá!

— vamos? — Chanyeol parece um pouco assustado.

— a gente precisa entender o que está acontecendo e como não conhecemos mais ninguém aqui… — ele olha ao redor, como se pudesse achar alguém mais acessível, não o fazendo. 

🐺

Kyungsoo estava cansado, mas não conseguia se imaginar indo a qualquer lugar, se antes ele sentia que Sehun estava sendo imprudente e insano com aquela ideia de paralisação, agora ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma expressão mais democrática e repleta de direitos e política, do que aquele ato.

Por mais que a razão principal fosse a devolução das bolsas e da verba direcionada aos cursos da ECA, as discussões e debates que vinham sendo levantados iam muito além de questões acadêmicas.

Havia outros alunos no movimento que vinham de regiões que também estavam sob a jurisdição da família Kim do Norte e que, por isso, haviam sido coibidos e impedidos de serem mais do que poderiam ser, pelo simples fato de não poderem ofuscar os herdeiros legais da matilha, de modo que, Do conseguia ver um caminho político claro.

Mas não era só isso, Sehun parecia uma força própria, Kyungsoo nunca o vira tão vivo e animado antes, tomando a frente de todas as decisões e fazendo com que os alunos compreendessem de maneira fácil e didática que, eles e a universidade, não eram nada além de uma micro representação da sociedade em um espaço menor e, por tanto, era um dever deles mudar velhas práticas. 

— a reunião tá demorando. — Yifan o fitou, estava inquieto e não parava de mexer nos cabelos compridos, mordendo os lábios — Acho que o Sehun e o Junmyeon não deveriam ter aceito essa reunião, o que o reitor vai falar para eles? 

— mas se eles se negam a conversa com o reitor, ele pode soltar uma nota falando que o que estamos fazendo é uma baderna, ou um processo que não está dentro da lógica democrática. — explica, tentando não transparecer o mesmo nervosismo que o mais alto.

— é, você tem razão. — respira fundo. 

— Kyungsoo! — ele escuta a voz conhecida dos amigos e se vira para encará-los, Jongin parece afetado e Chanyeol assustado. 

— ué, não esperava ver vocês aqui… — ele encara os dois, sabe que os amigos não são pessoas ruins, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não estão no topo da pirâmide de direitos. 

— a gente ficou preocupado com você… — Jongin passou a mão pelos cabelos mel, sem jeito.

— e curiosos, vocês realmente ocuparam a reitoria e o que diabos isso quer dizer? — Chanyeol é muito mais eloquente, fazendo todas as suas emoções surgirem em suas feições com facilidade.

— sim, isso quer dizer que, queremos que as atividades acadêmicas sejam suspensas até que as verbas voltem para a ECA, enquanto tentamos educar alguns alunos politicamente. — ele mesmo está surpreso com o modo que fala. 

— como assim, todas as atividades?

— sim, todas. — ele ergue os ombros — Eles não vão devolver de outra maneira, acredite, os representantes estudantis da ECA já tentaram.

— mas como isso vai acontecer, como as outras faculdades vão aderir a isso? — Jongin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— com o diálogo, desde ontem à noite, nós estamos em um processo de conversar e converter alunos ao que esperamos e acreditamos, poucos alunos que vêm até aqui, saem pensando em não aderir a paralisação total. — sorri, orgulhoso. 

— Soo, o Sehun… — Yifan o faz virar rapidamente para encarar o moreno — E aí? — o mais alto se vira para o melhor amigo.

— ele não vai ceder, acho que ele quer ver até onde a gente consegue ir. — é Junmyeon quem responde, enquanto Sehun encara um papel.

— a fala dele foi ridícula, ele é cheio de politicagem, não quer ficar mal com ninguém, ele teve coragem de perguntar sobre a liderança da minha matilha, questionou o que meu pai acharia se ele soubesse que o filho dele está aqui… — ele ri. 

— você deveria ter informado que o nosso alfa, é francês. — Yifan diz e os três dão risada, o que deixa em evidência a presença de Chanyeol e Jongin que estão próximos demais.

— novos membros da ocupação? — Sehun os encara, fixando o olhar principalmente em Jongin, fitando-o de cima abaixo, permanecendo por um tempo quase constrangedor em seus lábios cheios.

— são meus amigos… — Kyungsoo os introduz — Kim Jongin, filho do alfa líder do norte e Chanyeol, herdeiro de uma das cadeiras do conselho do norte. 

— e vocês estão aqui? — Yifan não disfarça o choque, dando voz ao que Junmyeon e Sehun vinham pensando — Quer dizer, quanto mais pessoas se juntarem à causa e mais influentes melhor, mas quer dizer, o pai de vocês basicamente financia tudo…

— nós sabemos. — Jongin o interrompe, incomodado com o que ele iria dizer a seguir — No entanto, nós não somos os nossos pais e não criamos a política hereditária, estamos aqui como qualquer outro estudante dispostos a entender e aprender sobre o movimento que vocês estão criando. — o alfa em seu peito ruge, como se não quisesse ser ou estar subjugado de forma alguma, principalmente, diante dos olhos atentos de Sehun.

— bom discurso, Jongin. — ele o encara, os olhos claros fixos aos seus, com um desafio implícito que arrepia os fios da sua nuca — Você vai ser um bom político, se quiser ficar para conversarmos depois, pode ser importante ter o ponto de vista de alguém tão deslocado do movimento. — diz e em seguida se volta para Yifan — Precisamos conversar, vocês dois, Junmyeon, eu e a Effy… — informa — Vocês dois não podem participar dessa reunião, mas sintam-se à vontade para ficar.

Jongin não sabe dizer o que está sentindo, seu coração está acelerado e o cheiro forte de flores do campo o rodeia, obrigando-o a se inundar do perfume que lhe embrulha o estômago e arrepia a pele, causando um incômodo no alfa que mora em seu peito, que parece enjaulado.

— uau. — é Chanyeol quem verbaliza o que acabou de acontecer — Esse cara é um líder nato, ele nasceu para isso, puta que pariu, eu iria para o inferno e desistiria da minha cadeira no conselho se ele mandasse.

— não seja exagerado. — o Kim disfarça, afastando-se da porta — Ele só é um cara que fala bem.

— ele é um alfa.

— quase todos nesse ciclo deles são, o que é cômico, se levarmos em conta que eles estão buscando uma sociedade mais justa e igual. — ri com escárnio, sentindo um monstrinho nascer em seu peito.

— tá louco, o tal Junmyeon é um ômega e Ksoo um beta. — explicou.

— então era do Junmyeon o cheiro de flores do campo? — respira fundo, tentando encontrar o cheiro no ar e percebendo que ele havia sido diluído, mas ainda estava lá.

— que cheiro? — Chanyeol riu — Você realmente enlouqueceu.

No fim, é difícil não prestar atenção nele, no tom imperativo da voz, no modo como os olhos se movem brilhantes, indo de um rosto a outro, como se conversasse com cada uma das pessoas que o encaram, ou o modo como o sol batendo contra a pele leitosa quase o faz brilhar, Jongin não pode ignorar que Sehun é uma das pessoas mais bonitas que ele já viu, mas ele também não pode negar como o outro o incomoda.

Seu estômago continua a embrulhar, assim como os pelos da sua nuca ainda estão arrepiados e vez ou outra, o cheiro de flores do campo o inunda, fazendo-o quase esquecer-se de que o que Sehun diz, é muito mais importante do que olhá-lo.

— nós não vamos recuar diante das ameaças e argumentos vãos. — diz, as veias do pescoço em sobressalto, assim como as sobrancelhas se movem conforme ele se exalta — O reitor tem alguma ideia turva de que, nós, estudantes não somos unidos o suficiente, é importante que nos compreendamos enquanto classe, ou seja, que a gente saiba que o ataque feito a um de nós, é algo feito contra todos nós.

— portanto, a ocupação continua. — Junmyeon diz, imperativo, a decisão não está aberta a nenhuma discussão.

É difícil disfarçar a admiração que se espalha pelo rosto de Jongin, tendo crescido vendo ômegas sendo escondidos, sendo criados para servir e ser moeda de trocas nas relações entre matilhas, ver um deles tomar a frente de algo tão grande, é inspirador, apesar de outro soco no estômago.

— nós estamos nos organizando para que sejamos úteis durante esse tempo, por isso, precisamos que as pessoas que vão ocupar de fato a reitoria conosco, nos procure para que as próximas ações sejam discutidas. — a única garota do grupo instrui, quando os alunos começam a se dissipar aos poucos, mas sem saírem do estacionamento — E ao resto da galera que vai continuar ajudando nos atos e aos boicotes das aulas, fiquem de olho nos grupos da universidade, as informações circularam por lá.

Com isso, os cinco (incluindo Kyungsoo e Yifan) voltam a entrar na reitoria, sendo seguidos por um grupo pequeno de alunos, enquanto o grupo da bateria volta a puxar algum grito de ordem, antes de começarem a pedir a saída imediata do reitor do prédio, que agora, é lido como da Ocupação Pagu.

— nós deveríamos? — Chanyeol aponta para a entrada, que agora está vazia. — Sehun disse que queria conversar com a gente…

— acho que sim, nós só não...— pondera — Nossos pais não podem saber que estamos aqui, Yeol. Se eles sonharem que estamos nos reunindo com um grupo de estudantes…

— eles não vão saber, além de que, nós precisamos entender o que está acontecendo, o que eles querem e qual é o nosso lugar aqui, não é? — Chanyeol nunca esteve tão nervoso antes, ansioso com todas as coisas que está pensando e ao mesmo tempo, sentindo-se completamente bem por ter a possibilidade de pensar por si só.

— sim, você tá certo.

A ante-sala da reitoria fica no alto de uma curta escada, no centro do prédio onde todo o aparato administrativo da universidade está, os sofás, mesas e plantas que davam ao lugar a cara de uma sala qualquer, estão afastadas para os centro, ao redor estão algumas barracas de acampamento, Jongin não consegue contar quantas são, mas deve conter um número significativo de alunos, há ainda uma bandeira pendurada no centro da sala, onde se lê: “Todo poder emana do povo e para o povo**! Ocupação Pagu***”

Tudo parece organizado, os alunos parecem entrosados e se espalham pelos sofás e em pequenos círculos, é fácil notar que cada um deles está incubido de alguma atividade, há cartazes sendo feitos, banners nos computadores e discussões nas quais ele não consegue prestar atenção, Sehun e os outros estão no refeitório, que fica em um pequeno corredor do lado direito da ante-sala, onde ainda tem um banheiro feminino e masculino.

— ah, vocês ficaram! — Sehun é o primeiro a vê-los e tem um sorriso nos lábios. 

— vão se unir a nós? — a garota de antes sorri, é extremamente bonita, tem os olhos e os cabelos escuros e se veste de maneira excêntrica, que acentuam as formas cheias de seu corpo. 

— não sabemos ainda. — Jongin é quem responde — Mas estamos interessados no que vocês estão fazendo…

— nunca tínhamos visto nada parecido com isso, vocês sabem. — Chanyeol dá de ombros, levemente confuso.

— algo democrático? — Kyungsoo ri, fazendo com que a garota e Yifan o acompanhem.

— não sejam provocativos, crianças. — Junmyeon os repreende — Vocês são bem vindos, assim como todos os alunos da universidade, acho que quanto mais aberto somos ao diálogo, mais justos, iguais e democráticos nos tornamos.

— podem ficar e dar uma olha, a Effy é boa em explicar a lógica da ocupação. — Sehun indica — Yifan, você precisa falar com o grupo de arrecadação de alimentos, precisamos começar a preparar algo para o café da tarde e jantar. — instrui, olhando diretamente para o amigo — Soo, você vem comigo e com o Jun, vamos verificar a saída do reitor do prédio.

Rapidamente, as atividades estão sendo feitas, até que os dois ficam na companhia de Effy, que ainda tem um sorriso nos lábios.

— é engraçado ver o Sehun assim, todo mandão. — comenta — Ele é mais dado a arte, gosta de ver a beleza nas coisas e tal, mas ainda é francês e um chefe de matilha em potencial, a rebeldia e a justiça estão no sangue. — ri.

— se você está dizendo. — Jongin dá de ombros.

— que ele é um líder, bem, é muito fácil notar. — Chanyeol não se impede de dizer. 

— se vocês optarem por fazer parte da ocupação, vão notar sem muita dificuldade que ele é mais doce do que mandão. — sorri — Mas vamos lá, vou apresentar vocês as acomodações e as coisas que estamos fazendo por aqui.

Aos poucos, a jovem alfa narra, enquanto aponta os grupos e atividades, tudo o que vai acontecendo enquanto a ocupação ocorre, a importância de cada pessoa que se uniu a eles e como cada um é uma peça indispensável para o funcionamento do todo.

— nós estamos organizando a ocupação desde a paralisação na segunda, quando o reitor disse pela primeira vez que não recuaria. — informa — Como estamos em uma região livre e democrática, somos amparados pela lei, é direito de todo cidadão organizar greves, passeatas e ocupações, quando sentem que seus direitos estão sendo ameaçados ou pela busca de mais direitos.

— vocês tem bastante conhecimento dos passos que estão tomando. — Jongin comenta, ficando cada vez mais curioso com tudo o que vê — Nenhuma atitude parece ter sido tomada sem ter sido previamente pensada.

— nós estamos falando por uma faculdade inteira, um conjunto grande de estudantes, e bem, agora temos alunos de todos os setores, não podemos agir pela emoção ou sermos irresponsáveis. — sorri — Estamos organizando algumas palestras e debates de temas variados, não só sobre a contenção de gastos com os cursos de humanas, mas sobre economia, sexualidade, relações humanas e saúde.

— uau! — Chanyeol não consegue se conter.

— e quem vai dar as palestras? — Jongin é muito mais racional.

— alguns professores da instituição que apoiam o movimento. — ela sorri — Kyungsoo conseguiu convencer alguns professores do curso de vocês.

— ele está bem empenhado, nós sempre soubemos que ele não estava de acordo com a hierarquia hereditária da nossa matilha, mas nunca tinha pensado no como isso o afetava… — Jongin parece ter pensado alto, quando Effy o encara e ele se sente constrangido.

— as vezes, é difícil sair do nosso lugar de privilégio para ver o mundo pelos os olhos dos outros, mas nunca é tarde para que façamos isso. — ela sorri, lhe tocando o braço de maneira cuidadosa, longe de qualquer esteriótipo da alfa feminina que ele conhece — Bom garotos, é isso. — ela pisca. — Se quiserem se unir a nós, sugiro que tragam cobertas, aqui faz bastante frio durante a noite e nós costumamos discutir os próximos passos na reunião à noite, então, se vocês querem conhecer a ocupação a fundo, sugiro que apareçam.

Chanyeol tinha mais coragem que ele, sempre tivera, por isso, não fora surpresa alguma quando ele viu o melhor amigo juntar algumas coisas para levar a ocupação, alguns livros, cobertores e uma muda de roupa, algumas horas antes, ele tinha falado com Kyungsoo ao telefone, por conta disso, sabia quais coisas ele poderia precisar durante a noite.

— você tem certeza de que não quer vir, não precisa dormir lá. — insiste — Eu sei que você está tão curioso quanto eu e que gosta de prestar atenção no Sehun… — provoca, fazendo Jongin rolar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta não deixar aquela sensação estranha em seu peito se espalhar. — Não tenha medo das coisas que seu pai pode fazer, estamos longe de casa.

— tão longe, que sua mãe sempre sabe tudo o que você fez e em quais festas foi. — rola os olhos — Além de que, eu posso ajudar o movimento boicotando as aulas como o resto dos alunos.

— tudo bem. — o mais velho sorri, mas não deixa o tom de pesar passar despercebido — Só, sabe, não se convença de que você é o espelho do seu pai, sem antes fazer qualquer coisa para não ser.

— tá, tanto faz! — faz um movimento rápido com as mãos, enquanto tenta se concentrar no livro que está em seu colo.

Jongin quer ficar sozinho, por isso, quando o amigo deixa o quarto com um rápido aceno e um breve “boa noite”, ele tem a sensação de que vai poder entender todas as coisas que lhe assombram que, de repente, são muito mais do que as questões políticas que envolvem sua matilha e quem ele vai ser.

O cheiro de flores do campo estava impregnado nas roupas que ele usará durante o dia, mais fraco e quase imperceptível, mas estava lá e diferente do perfume que os ômegas que sua mãe costumava lhe apresentar deixava em suas roupas, seu alfa não estava indiferente ao perfume, ele queria se expandir, quebrar a barreira presa em seu peito e crescer por todo o seu corpo.

Ele mal podia pensar em Sehun sem que qualquer sensação prévia o acometesse, ora uma vontade irracional de brigar por espaço e poder, ora um desejo cego de estar perto o suficiente para sentir o calor e o perfume do corpo alheio com mais força.

[ **CAPÍTULO** **DOIS** ]

É difícil se manter indiferente, dois dias se passaram desde que Chanyeol se juntou a ocupação e Jongin se sente cada vez mais incomodado com a própria inércia, grande parte do campus está do lado dos estudantes da ECA, a maioria dos professores cancelaram as aulas e os que não o fizeram, têm recebido as salas com meia dúzia de gatos pingados, obviamente, ele não foi as aulas, mas ele também não fez mais nada.

Mesmo quando o comentário ácido de sua mãe sobre a movimentação dos alunos, que já havia chegado aos ouvidos dos líderes de matilhas, o que incluía seu pai e os aliados próximos, como o líder da matilha do Sul, que tinha as duas filhas estudando no campus e que, segundo sua mãe, estavam espantadas com tudo o que vinha acontecendo.

No fim, ele não sabia bem, o que o diferenciava das filhas dos aliados de seu pai, sua mãe havia se referido ao ato de Chanyeol de unir-se ao grupo como um rápido e relapso caso de rebeldia que, segundo ela, acontecia nas melhores famílias.

E mesmo assim, ele não havia aberto a boca para defender o melhor amigo por nenhum segundo, ele sabia que aquele não era um ato de rebeldia e que aquilo era sobre se engajar nas coisas nas quais ele acreditava, o que demandava uma coragem que ele não conseguia ver em si.

Mesmo que, seu lobo estivesse extremamente inquieto, como se quisesse ir onde todas as coisas boas e certas estavam acontecendo, porque ele sabia, de alguma forma que, unir-se a ocupação era posicionar-se a favor do que ele de fato acreditava.

Porém, fora só na sexta-feira à noite que as coisas ficaram difíceis, não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse acalmar a ansiedade em seu peito, assim como os pensamentos inquietantes, seu alfa estava a ponto de lhe rasgar o peito, se os tempos fossem outros e os corpos humanos ainda suportassem a transformação, ele o teria feito e os teria levado a força a ante-sala da reitoria.

Porque era lá que queria estar, por alguma razão irreal que ele não sabia dizer bem qual, seu lobo não tinha questões políticas ou noções básicas de direito e democracia, ele estava em busca de uma coisa que ele havia encontrado lá e que Jongin não queria de modo algum assumir que sabia o que era.

Já tinha tantas outras questões que ele precisava resolver, tantas coisas que ele precisava encarar em si ao olhar para o espelho que, entender o porquê dele ser diretamente afetado pelo cheiro de flores do campo, não era sequer, uma hipótese.

Mas se havia algo com o que Jongin podia contar, às vezes, essa coisa era sorte, tal qual, Chanyeol lhe enviará uma mensagem perto das onze, lhe pedindo quase como em uma súplica, para que o melhor amigo o levasse outro cobertor e os remédios de alergia.

Obviamente ele não poderia deixar o amigo morrer de crise alérgica, assim, como tinha uma boa desculpa para a parte em si, que não conseguia aceitar que eles estavam há poucos passos de decepcionar sua matilha familiar inteira.

— graças a Deus! — Chanyeol berrou quando o viu passar pela porta de vidro, que ainda estava aberta, visto que, alguns alunos fumavam sentados na grama do lado de fora do prédio, espirrando logo em seguida — Trouxe meus remédios? — questionou, levando a mão ao nariz.

— sim e o cobertor. — empurrou os dois em direção ao mais alto, tentando não notar como a ante-sala estava repleta de cartazes na parede e outras barracas — Vocês estão tomando banho aonde? — arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

— a gente se reveza e vamos nos prédios dos dormitórios mais próximos… — explica, afastando-se em direção a cozinha, aonde a luz está acesa e uma música toca baixinho no som. 

— conseguiu os remédios? — Rose, a garota que os havia questionado na aula, se levanta rapidamente para verificar Chanyeol, que sorri em concordância, fazendo Jongin arquear as sobrancelhas — Vou fazer um chá, você deveria dormir na barraca com o Kyungsoo…

Ninguém parece de fato notar sua presença por alguns instantes, mas ele também não conhece mais ninguém que está na cozinha, até que Kyungsoo entre esbarrando nele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso no rosto.

— veio se juntar a nós finalmente? 

— ahn, na verdade, só vim trazer os antialérgicos do Yeol e um cobertor. — responde, sentindo-se levemente estranho.

— não se sinta coagido. — um garoto de covinhas no rosto e sorriso fácil diz da mesa — Nem todo mundo tem energia o suficiente para lidar com uma ocupação, é cansativo, emocionalmente, eu digo. — informa. 

— mas é politicamente enriquecedor. — Rose contrapõe — Faz muito tempo desde que o movimento estudantil fez algo, é importante o que estamos construindo aqui.

— eu sei disso, só é difícil. — Jongin responde, de alguma forma, se sentindo encurralado, mas em seu peito, seu lobo parece muito mais calmo que antes — Seus pais ainda não te ligaram Yeol, minha mãe já tem todo um discurso pronto…

— só não estou atendendo as chamadas dela, o que ela pode fazer? — ele ergue os ombros e espirra em seguida.

— Rose é filha dos líderes da matilha do sul, Jongin. — ele sente seu coração ir a boca e voltar, antes de se virar para encarar Sehun que parecia ter estado ali desde o princípio. 

— e nós a mantivemos em segurança aqui… — Kyungsoo diz, extremamente à vontade entre as pessoas que ocupam a cozinha — A família dela ainda não sabe, porque ela é uma ômega e ômegas, diferente de você, têm menos voz sobre o que querem.

Ele não gosta de como isso o faz sentir, quase como se ele pudesse fugir no mesmo instante em que a sensação lhe atinge na boca do estômago, todo mundo tem uma boa razão para estar ali, a causa maior é a verba que não está sendo repassada para os cursos da ECA, mas todo mundo tem um porque ir contra tudo o que lhe foi ensinado.

— eu to precisando ir colar alguns cartazes, você não quer vir comigo? — Sehun lhe toca o ombro com um sorriso bonito, os lábios são vermelhos e os olhos parecem mais claros do que são comumente, talvez, a camiseta verde simples seja a razão — Você nunca ficou para aquela conversa… — acrescenta e em um rápido suspiro, Jongin sente o modo como o cheiro de flores do campo o inunda.

Leva alguns segundos para que ele consiga assimilar o que ele está sentindo, o modo como todo o seu corpo está arrepiado e como tudo parece mais confortável, nenhum perfume nunca havia sido tão potente contra ele, tão intenso a ponto de o tirá-lo de órbita.

— certo. — ele diz a final, molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua, sentindo-se estranhamente quente.

O clima está ligeiramente frio, mas o céu está limpo e uma lua imensa e crescente ilumina os cantos mais escuros da universidade, onde os postes não podem chegar, o perfume ainda está lá, em toda a parte e ele não sabe mais como lidar com isso, principalmente, porque ele não tem nenhuma idéia de para onde eles estão indo.

— o que você acha da ocupação e não precisa ser diplomático… — Sehun quebra o silêncio, enquanto eles caminham em direção a ponto de ônibus mais próximo a reitoria. 

— acho que vocês estão certos, não é justo o modo como a administração da universidade não fez o repasse de verba de vocês, além de que, a justificativa não é válida. — ele torce os lábios — Não é sobre não apoiar vocês, eu espero que você entenda, é sobre quem eu sou.

— e quem você é? — ele se volta, olhando-o nos olhos e mesmo que seja difícil encarar as orbes claras no escuro, ele sabe que elas estão brilhando, porque ele as sente. 

— até o começo dessa semana? — ele ri e segura um apanhado de papéis que Sehun lhe entrega, enquanto corta o durex — O cara que iria assumir a cadeira da matilha do norte, da matilha familiar e com um futuro bem interessante, que inclusive, incluía a Rose. — ele ri, como se agora isso parecesse estúpido. 

— bom, provavelmente, agora, você vá ter que brigar com o Chanyeol por causa dela… — Sehun faz uma careta — No entanto, talvez, você vencesse pelo simples fato de você ser o alfa que a família dela quer.

— eu não concordo com isso! — diz, como se precisasse tirar essa ideia imediatamente da cabeça do outro — Por nenhum segundo sequer, eu acho justo que nossos pais estejam discutindo isso… — respira fundo — Mas que porra, eu odeio isso. Odeio! Porque até segunda-feira, eu odiava isso, mas não tinha como externar e agora, eu tenho a sensação de que todo mundo está fazendo algo sobre tudo, menos eu.

— nós não estamos fazendo algo sobretudo, no momento, estamos fazendo algo sobre a ECA, enquanto aprendemos um pouco sobre resiliência, empatia, política, justiça social e democracia. — ele sorri e Jongin tem sérias dúvidas se já viu um sorriso mais bonito do que esse antes.

— isso já é fazer muito mais do que eu tenho feito, aparentemente…

— todos nós estamos começando isso, Jongin. — ele pega um dos papéis que estão no montinho e cola na parede do ponto — Você não precisa querer abraçar o mundo com a mão, não precisa dormir com a gente, pode passar o dia, participar de algumas atividades… — eles começam a andar em direção ao dormitório mais próximo — Agora, por exemplo, você está fazendo parte da ocupação, uma das atividade era espalhar os cartazes pelo campus, você está espalhando.

— isso parece realmente estúpido. — ele rola os olhos. 

Sehun ri, mas não rebate, mudando de assunto logo em seguida, é fácil de um jeito que nunca pareceu antes, eles estão colando cartazes pelos prédios da universidade e falando sobre questões que poderiam mudar o mundo ou apenas rindo, Jongin ainda sente o cheiro de flores do campo e continua extasiado, assim como o lobo em seu peito.

— quer fazer uma coisa errada por nenhum motivo aparente? — Sehun o encara, quando eles terminam de colar o último cartaz.

— isso vai me colocar em problemas? — ele questiona, mesmo sabendo que independe da resposta ele iria.

— provavelmente, mas pode ser legal. — Sehun dá de ombros — Além de que, só é um problema se formos pegos. — ele ri.

— então, não me deixe ser pego. — ele mal pode acreditar no que acabou de dizer, quando Sehun lhe estende a mão e ele se vê aceitando o gesto sem pensar.

O prédio de física é o mais alto do campus e é para lá que eles vão, subindo todas as escadas enquanto dão risada e respiram fundo, Jongin já estivera ali uma ou duas vezes, ele não pode dizer com muita certeza, mas ele nunca foi tão longe e muito menos, passou para área de manutenção.

— se algum guardinha passar, a gente precisa deitar no chão. — Sehun informa. 

— por que? Ele não vai nos ver daqui! — diz, passando por um portãozinho antes de subir outra escadinha.

— porque ele vai achar estranho se ver um pontinho de luz aqui em cima… — Sehun ri, antes de abrir os braços e respirar fundo.

Venta muito lá no alto, mas Jongin não pode se importar menos com um detalhe tão pequeno, principalmente, porque com aquele vento todo, o perfume de Sehun não é só um rastro, é tudo o que ele respira.

— você é muito maluco. — ele ri sem acreditar que ele está ali e que ele não é o reflexo do próprio pai.

Sehun ergue os ombros antes de sorrir, é uma noite clara e ali, no alto, é como se eles estivessem próximos o suficiente da lua para tocá-la e o modo como Oh reflete a luz prateada o torna ainda mais bonito do que sob a luz do sol, Jongin está confuso, zonzo pelo modo como parece haver algum tipo de magnetismo que o faz querer tocar todas as partes do corpo alheio, de modo que, em alguns momentos chega a ser difícil respirar.

— você fuma Jongin? — a pergunta corta o rápido silêncio e Kim sente seus lábios secarem, ele nunca colocou um cigarro na boca antes, mas parece não conseguir negar, não até Sehun sorrir ao menos — Ok, vou tomar isso como um não. — ergue os ombros, o cheiro de flores do campo está em toda a parte e ele respira fundo — Se você não fuma cigarros, suponho que também não fume maconha? – arqueia as sobrancelhas.

— não… — responde, o incômodo subindo por seu estômago, seu alfa não sabe lidar com o modo que seu corpo parece entregue, é quase dual, algo nele quer lutar ao mesmo tempo que ele não consegue achar meios de fazê-lo — Mas não me incomodo, se você fumar no caso. — explica.

— que bom então. — o moreno ri outra vez, mexendo nos bolsos e tirando de lá um isqueiro e um cigarro fininho, mas do tamanho de qualquer outro cigarro comum. 

Parece uma eternidade enquanto ele olha o modo como Sehun tenta acender o cigarro, o vento está ridiculamente forte e ele tem a sensação de que o outro nunca vai conseguir.

— quer uma ajuda aí? — ele se aproxima rindo, buscando criar uma barreira entre o maior e o vento. 

— ah, ótima ideia. — ele também ri, abaixando-se um pouco para acender e o modo como o fogo laranja reflete rapidamente contra o seu rosto, o torna uma imagem e tanto — Obrigado. — diz com a voz um pouco travada, a fumaça ainda presa.

— não há de que. — a resposta vem sem que ele perceba, mas ele continua onde está, intrigado como Sehun pode parecer bonito nas situações mais inoportunas e estranhas.

Sempre houve algo de erótico em cigarros, o cinema vendeu isso por décadas e Jongin tem sérias dúvidas de que isso tenha saído do imaginário popular, mesmo que, cigarros sejam extremamente danosos à saúde.

— como é? — questiona curioso, quando nota meio sem perceber que Sehun não está exatamente ali naquele instante. 

— o que? — arqueia as sobrancelhas, fitando-o outra vez.

— fumar maconha… — ri do modo como ele é expressivo.

— depende, na minha primeira vez eu achei que nada tinha acontecido, mas aí, minutos depois eu sentia como se eu nunca mais fosse parar de rir. — ele passa a mão pelos lábios que parecem úmidos antes de dar outro trago — Eu me senti bem, como se eu estivesse mais consciente de mim, mas de um jeito bom… Faz sentido? — Jongin concorda — Com o tempo, eu comecei a me sentir mais relaxado, como se eu pudesse flutuar, mas eu ainda sou do tipo que ri, principalmente, se eu estiver em uma roda de amigos.

— isso parece curioso… — ele pondera.

— é gostoso para transar, a física diz que a gente não toca ninguém de fato, mas aposto que um físico nunca transou depois de fumar um. — ele ri, um riso mais aberto e Jongin tem a sensação de que há um pouco de efeito ali.

— quer experimentar? — Sehun traga em seguida e tosse, enquanto Kim busca alguma reação coerente a pergunta — A maconha, não transar, quer dizer…

— acho que… — ele pondera por alguns instantes, o lobo em seu peito parece calmo pela primeira vez na noite, como se apenas esperasse para o que viria a seguir, cansado de lutar contra as reações de seu cérebro — Não vou saber fazer isso.

— se você quiser, eu te ensino. 

E Jongin tem certeza de que ninguém deveria ser tão bonito assim, os olhos estão mais baixos e modo como ele pisca parece um pouco mais lento, mas o modo como o sorriso puxa um pouco para o lado esquerdo o torna uma bela visão.

— certo…

— quando você tragar, você finge que levou um susto. — Sehun instrui, colocando o cigarro na direção dos seus lábios.

— um susto? — ele arregala os olhos.

— é, só confia em mim. — o mais alto ri.

Obviamente ele não deveria confiar em alguém que está lhe oferecendo maconha, mas ele o faz e se arrepende no instante seguinte, ele certamente não parece tão gracioso fumando quando Sehun, já que, ele começa a tossir.

— você tá indo bem… — Sehun dá um tapinha nas costas dele enquanto ri. 

— isso é horrível! — rola os olhos. 

— é porque você não tá acostumado. 

Jongin não sabe quanto tempo leva para acostumar, já que, ele tosse das outras duas vezes em que ele traga e ele está certo de que não há absolutamente nada demais em fumar maconha, ao menos, ele pode dizer que é um universitário de verdade agora.

— quando começa? — ele resmunga, sentindo que precisa sentar em algum lugar.

— já começou… — Sehun ri.

— de jeito nenhum! — ele reclama — Acho que eu to um pouco tonto…

— viu, começou. — ele pega a mão de Jongin e o puxa para casinha de máquinas, longe das beiradas do prédio — Aqui é mais seguro para sentar… 

— certo. — Jongin senta, sentindo o corpo levemente dormente e um pouco mais lento, ele pisca duas vezes e nota como é gostoso.

— o que você tá sentindo agora? — Sehun senta bem a sua frente, os dois com pernas de índio e Jongin gosta de como eles estão perto.

— acho que, parece que eu to na lua. — ele ergue os ombros antes de rir.

— e como é estar na lua?

— gostoso, é bom piscar, parece fácil e meu corpo tá leve também… — ele respira fundo — E eu amo esse cheiro. — ele molha os lábios, enquanto passa as mãos pela calça de moletom, adorando a textura contra sua palma.

— sabe uma coisa que eu gosto muito de fazer quando eu tô alto? — Sehun pergunta e Jongin nega com a cabeça. — Tocar… — ele sorri, levando as mãos ao próprio rosto. 

— eu também gosto. — Jongin ri e leva suas mãos até as do moreno, abrindo seus dedos para se encaixarem nos dele.

Sehun não consegue esconder o sorriso em seus lábios e aos poucos, afasta a própria mão para que ele sinta os dedos quentes de Jongin tocarem sua pele fria, lento e preguiçoso, como se ele estivesse pintando um quadro com aquarela, os dedos sobem e descem contornando todas as formas de seu rosto com todo o cuidado que pode.

O perfume de tangerina vai inundando-o, como se ele estivesse a instantes de se afogar, a aproximação é exatamente o que ele quer, o modo como Jongin parece leve ao tocá-lo daquela forma e que ele sorri cada vez que o faz.

— eu nunca pensei que uma coisa assim fosse possível… — o loiro cochicha, os lábios movendo-se lentamente combinando com a forma que as pálpebras abrem e fecham. 

— o que, ficar chapado? — Sehun faz graça e Jongin resmunga, lhe dando um tapinha fraco na bochecha enquanto ri.

— não. — resmunga — Que dois alfas pudessem ficar assim, tão perto um do outro e ser tão calmo, eu nunca estive tão calmo antes. — ri — Eu poderia flutuar. 

— o que você pensava que acontecia quando dois alfas ficavam próximos assim? — Sehun estica a mão para tocar o rosto alheio, adorando o modo como ele se ergue um pouco e busca o contato de seus dedos — Você é quente. — murmura surpreso.

— e você frio. — ele ri outra vez — E, eu não sei, sempre aprendi que nós nos repelimos…

— é mentira. — Sehun cochicha como se fosse um segredo que ele não pode conter a mais ninguém. 

— só pode ser… — Jongin respira fundo e fecha os olhos, deixando as mãos caírem sobre os ombros largos de Sehun. 

É consciente, ele vê quando o moreno se aproxima e sente o modo como os dedos finos e longos se esquentam ao embrenhar-se em seus fios claro, ele sente que pode pará-lo, sente que há um instante inteiro em que poderia fugir se quisesse, mas ele não quer, porque ele está flutuando e tocar as nuvens é muito mais interessante.

O cheiro de flores do campo está por toda a parte, ele o inala o perfume a cada vez que respira enquanto beija os lábios cheios de Sehun, eles tem gosto de mel, é adocicado, suave e ele não sabe se pode (ou quer) se afastar, não em um momento próximo, não porque o tempo está ficando cada vez mais frio.

— puta que pariu, eu adoro esse teu cheiro. — a língua alheia percorre toda a sua mandíbula, puxando-o para trás pelos cabelos, afogando-se no cheiro em seu pescoço — Tangerina. — Sehun lhe suga a pele, fazendo-o tremer de ansiedade — Eu tenho sonhado com esse cheiro todos os dias desde o começo da semana. 

Jongin nunca sentiu nada assim antes, como se estivesse mesmo tocando alguém, com todas as partículas e células de seu corpo, enquanto a voz de Sehun continua a cantar todos os versos de uma música que ele não conhece e que não tem melodia, mas o faz vibrar, roubando-lhe o ar e deixando-o duro.

Se submeter parece uma consequência estranha, seu lobo continua a rugir em seu peito, mas está tão longe, tão difícil de alcançar, que ele não se importa nem um pouco em se deixar levar, em cair em disparado em direção ao chão, sabendo que não é seguro.

_  
O que vão dizer de nós?_

_Seus pais, Deus e coisas tais_

_Quando ouvirem rumores, do nosso amor_

_Baby, eu já cansei de me esconder_

_Entre olhares, sussurros com você_

_Somos dois homens, e nada mais_

_Eles não vão vencer_

_Baby, nada há de ser, em vão_

_Antes dessa noite acabar_

_Dance comigo, a nossa canção!_

[HOOKER, johnny. 2017]

*ECA - inspirado na faculdade de arte e comunicação da USP, assim, como as disciplinas do Sehun são da grade curricular do curso de Artes Visuais de lá e as de Relações Internacionais do Jongin, idem;

** a frase aparece de maneira similar na constituição brasileira de 88;

*** Pagu é um dos nomes do modernismo brasileiro, vinda de uma família abastada, ela esteve a vida toda num lugar confortável, assim, como Sehun e Jongin, mas isso não a impediu de falar sobre processos desiguais e acabou por ser uma das primeiras presas políticas do Brasil, além é claro de ter uma obra riquíssima, mas pouco falada.

  
  


Part 3

**O RECOMEÇO.**

_é isso que_

_o amor faz_

_ele vai marinando seus lábios_

_até que a única palavra que_

_sua boca pronuncia_

_seja o nome dele_.

[KAUR, rupi. pg 91]

[ **CAPÍTULO UM** ]

“Não há maneira de estar indiferente às obras de Oh Sehun, que como na última exposição entrega uma suave viagem ao interior de si, desta vez, parece que rememoramos a vida de um jovem que se apaixona pela primeira vez e aos poucos, precisa lidar com o fim de um romance que parece promissor. 

Em “A última noite de vênus”, ele trás uma fórmula simples de arte: grafite, sulfite, manchas de tinta e café, nudez e uma paixão irracional que só pode ser logicamente explicada pelos feitiços da deusa do amor, que é Vênus para os romanos e Afrodite para os gregos, mas que para o jovem Oh, é um garoto nu de traços simples e cabelos bagunçado.

Não somos apresentados a nenhum outro personagem e toda a perspectiva que temos é a que Sehun nos conta, ao fim, o quarto vazio nos mostra o que esperamos desde o primeiro quadro, Vênus não ficou para um adeus, o que é triste, porque todos nós estamos apaixonados por ele também. 

Bem, se antes tínhamos uma promessa da arte contemporânea, com a atual exposição Oh Sehun se coloca como um dos pintores mais caros da circuito Francês de arte, com quase todos os quadros vendidos na primeira noite de exposição.

É difícil traçar linhas quando falamos de arte, não dá para esperar o que um artista fará em seguida, mas estamos todos prontos para o que quer que Sehun tem a nos oferecer, talvez, algo menos melancólico e introspectivo da próxima vez?

 **Nota prévia de Kim Minseok**.”

Effy finaliza a leitura em voz alta erguendo a taça para um brinde enquanto sorri, voltando-se para o jovem pintor que está sentado à sua frente, com um sorriso mínimo, mas com os olhos brilhantes..

— a incrível exposição do nosso pintor favorito! — ela entona.

— ao Sehun! — Yifan diz em seguida enquanto sorri, fazendo as vozes ecoarem, enquanto o artista apenas curva os lábios antes de tomar um gole da própria taça.

— espero que vocês não estejam esperando que eu diga qualquer coisa. — aponta, enquanto todos ainda o encaram com certa esperança — São só alguns desenhos velhos que as pessoas compraram pelo hype da última exposição. — ele ri, fazendo o melhor amigo rolar os olhos.

— ah, pelo amor de Deus! — Kyungsoo reclama, muito menos paciente que seu esposo e esposa, que acabam por rir — No fundo, ele quer dizer que é mesmo incrível e que está feliz por ficar cada dia mais rico.

— você me conhece bem, não é mesmo, Soo? — ele ri, terminando a taça — Eu não poderia ter dito qualquer coisa melhor que isso, mas de toda forma, a exposição não seria nada parecida com isso sem o olhar de vocês, vocês tornaram meus rascunhos em algo grandioso. Então, a vocês também.

É uma boa noite, o clima está ameno, todos os seus amigos próximos estão ali e todas as prévias que continuam a sair são satisfatórias, ele está feliz, confortável com os amigos que têm e com a arte que ele produz.

Mas seu lobo está nervoso, as lembranças e a contínua rememoração a Jongin lhe atingem com mais inquietação do que imaginara, ninguém que não seja do seu ciclo de amigos sabe que é ele ou que os quadros foram pintados nos dias pós-ocupação, quando Sehun tinha a sensação de que eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

É a vontade de estar com o Kim que mantém seu alfa daquele modo, como se quisesse fugir de onde está, expandindo-se o suficiente para que o lado racional de Sehun não seja capaz de fugir do que eles querem.

As chamadas perdidas no celular não facilitam as coisas, além de se tornarem um peso, algo com o que ele não quer lidar pelo simples fato de ainda doer como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem.

— sabe… — Kyungsoo comenta, quando estão só os quatro, à espera dos carros — Eu fico pensando, quando será que a mídia vai notar que a vênus de Sehun, é na verdade, nada mais, nada menos, que Kim Jongin, o líder da matilha do norte? — arqueia as sobrancelhas, abraçando Effy como se o comentário não fosse de fato relevante..

— bem, se levarmos em conta que as revistas de fofoca não falam sobre arte, é provável que leve um tempo. — Yifan encara o marido, um olhar severo para o qual Kyungsoo não dá a mínima. 

— a internet tá aí para isso, mas de qualquer modo, não há nenhuma citação do nome do dito e, não há nenhuma lei que impede que se faça pintura de líderes políticos ou sociais. — Effy dá de ombros.

— ele me autorizou a fazer cada um daqueles desenhos, além de que, alguma publicidade popular seria ótimo, não é? — ele sorri para a amiga, mas está buscando modos de provocar Kyungsoo, já que, agora, seu alfa parece confortável com a ideia de que muitas pessoas saibam a quem Kim Jongin, _sempre_ , pertenceu. 

— publicidade boa ou ruim, é sempre publicidade… — Yifan dá de ombros — De todo modo, os desenhos estão quase todos vendidos e uma impulsão do público comum seria interessante. 

— olhem só, meu carro. — Sehun aponta para BMW preta que está sendo estacionada — Vejo vocês depois, mantenham-me informado sobre as _reviews_ e transem porque o Kyungsoo tá insuportável. — sorri antes de entrar no carro, sob os resmungos dos amigos.

São apenas duas horas de viagem da região de Paris até a Normandia, tudo parece milimetricamente pensado para construir um personagem melancólico e recluso, morar longe do centro badalado, ter uma forte ligação com a sua ancestralidade e ser lido como um alfa que não segue estereótipos sociais.

No fim, as coisas são mais simples do que a imprensa de arte vende que é, ele tem bons relacionamentos, mesmo que eles não passam de uma noite, pinta bons quadros e gosta de bebidas caras, além de ser um ativista convicto da liberdade sexual dos alfas e de estar em grupos de apoio a ômegas sem matilha que buscam independência. 

E Jongin é algo que ele finge que deixou para lá, mas que vez ou outra, surge entre as suas pinturas como uma lembrança incômoda, principalmente nas noites de lua cheia, quando o seu alfa está em plena forma, e ele é menos o homem sensível e artístico que se orgulha de ser e mais o animal que a maioria dos alfas se empenham em ser.

O que torna ainda mais difícil recusar as chamadas, obviamente, eles se falaram e tiveram um ou dois encontros nos últimos dez anos, a ponto de dividirem segredos que Sehun não compartilhou nem com os melhores amigos, mas para os quais não quer voltar.

É como se colocar em um ciclo que ninguém consegue ver o fim, porque há cinco anos ele estava crente que aquela seria a última vez, o casamento deveria ter sido uma boa razão para que Jongin nunca mais o procurasse e ele de fato, não o havia feito, mas hoje parece diferente, hoje tudo parece intensificado pela lua e pela exposição.

A casa de dois andares tem um jardim inteiro de flores do campo na entrada e um pé de tangerina no quintal, o primeiro andar é repleto de quadros, tudo parece ter sido comprado em um antiquário e repintado, as cores não fazem muito sentido, mas combinam de uma maneira estranha, os livros se espalham pelo chão, como se fossem itens de decoração que foram escolhidos, não apenas largados aqui e ali, por pura preguiça.

Não que tudo esteja em completa desordem, no entanto, às vezes, a criatividade se estende de modo que as coisas pareçam mais desconexas do que são, fazendo muito mais sentido quando Sehun está por perto.

Mas é do segundo andar que ele mais gosta, o ateliê e o quarto são divididos por uma única parede, fazendo com que quem chegue ao topo da escada consiga ver os dois com facilidade, é peculiar e dele, os dois lados de si combinados em um único lugar. Ali, ninguém pode tirá-lo do conforto de ser ele mesmo. 

No entanto, a noite é tão atípica que ele ainda está incomodado quando ele liga o chuveiro, o banho parece algo fundamental para que ele saiba onde colocar cada uma das coisas que lhe aflige, ele ama ser quem é, ama como compreender a ancestralidade o fez perceber que, o alfa em si, havia encontrado abrigo em Kim Jongin, feito algo maior e que ia muito além do que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa poderia compreender.

Só que, há coisas para as quais os homens modernos nunca se abrem, afinal de contas, um casal que não pode trazer herdeiros ao mundo, não pode manter a lógica de uma matilha que busca a manutenção do poder pela hereditariedade, proibir que dois alfas estejam juntos, está longe de ser irracional, é racional e cultural.

Ao sair do chuveiro, Sehun tem noção de que vai precisar de uma boa dose de uísque antes de pegar no sono, seu lobo o perturba mais do que ele gostaria, é provável que, se eles conseguissem se comunicar como nos primórdios, ele lhe diria algo sobre ir atrás do que era deles.

Jongin era deles, mas não de maneira racional, era o lado passional e animalesco do alfa que o fazia ver as coisas assim, um lado, para o qual ele fazia questão de não dar atenção, porque coibia a vontade e a liberdade do outro.

O celular chama outra vez, o velho número de sempre, que ele não tem salvo, mas que conhece bem, é provável que ele não vá desistir nunca.

— quando alguém não te atende da primeira vez que você liga, é porque não quer falar com você. — seu timbre é imponente, mas ele não sabe se pode mantê-lo, por isso, vira a dose de uísque.

— você nunca quer falar comigo. — o timbre não mudou absolutamente nada e seu lobo ruge em seu peito, acelerando sua frequência cardíaca. 

— eu sinto falta da versão de você que fugia de mim, essa que corre atrás é um porre! — pragueja, ajeitando a toalha em sua cintura, antes de acomodar-se na poltrona que tem no ateliê.

— é porque você sempre gostou de me subjugar, mas lembrem-se que foi você que criou esse pequeno monstro, deveria ser você a lidar com ele então. — é uma provocação, Sehun ri do modo como o timbre soa cotidiano, mas há aquele fundo de riso suave que o entrega. 

— não comece algo que você não pode terminar, Kim Jongin, você é o único que tem algo a perder aqui, eu sou um homem solteiro e levemente bêbado. — passa a língua pelos lábios, pensando em outra dose de uísque, quando o cheiro de tangerina e mel se expande por todo o ateliê, como se o outro estivesse ali.

— me divorciei, Sehun. — informa, dessa vez, parece sério demais para ser uma provocação — Faz um ano e meu mandato na cadeira da matilha do norte acaba no próximo mês, minha matilha familiar já tem o que eles querem, dois herdeiros e um deles é um garoto, mas se ele não for um alfa, minha filha vai poder assumir… — as informações parecem fugir de Jongin, como se ele as tivesse guardado por muito tempo. 

— uau, eu não sabia que a cadeira era rotativa e nem que meninas, ainda que alfas, podiam assumir as matilhas familiares. — Sehun está positivamente surpreso e o som que Jongin deixa escapar do outro lado da linha, dá a entender que ele se sente bem por receber aprovação.

— é preciso estar no sistema para conseguir modificá-lo. — ele ri baixinho, como se contasse um segredo sujo sobre o qual se está orgulhoso — Eu jamais abriria mão de você se não fosse para mudar algo, se não fosse para tornar as coisas menos cruéis e mais democráticas.

— bem, havia outras formas menos dolorosas de se fazer isso, mas de qualquer forma, estou feliz por ter sido feito. — dá de ombros como se o outro pudesse vê-lo — Espero que Kyungsoo consiga a cadeira, ele gosta de ser representante legal da matilha nômade, mas ele é um lobo do norte.

— acho que o único impasse para candidatura dele, é o fato dele não morar na região da matilha… 

— sabendo que tem chance de ter poder, ele larga essa gracinha de morar aqui na hora. — Sehun ri, como se pudesse ver o amigo arquitetando as coisas — E obviamente, Effy e Yifan o seguiriam feito os dois cachorrinhos que são, o que por fim, me deixaria sem empresário e social mídia.

— acho que te trago problemas, até quando mudo a lógica de uma matilha milenar inteira, só porque você me fez ver o mundo como ele deveria ser. — Jongin suspira do outro lado — Mas não era a minha intenção, eu juro. 

— ah, tanto faz, me livrar do Kyungsoo vai ser ótimo. — pondera — Mas você não me ligou só para isso, foi?

— na verdade não, consegui o seu endereço com alguns contatos, tô na porta da tua casa.

— não tá não! — Sehun responde de imediato e Jongin finaliza a chamada.

Há um momento breve de um silêncio estranho, quando tudo o que ele pode ouvir são as próprias batidas se espalhando por todo o corpo, indo de um lado ao outro quase enlouquecendo-o.

É quando a campainha toca, ocupando o silêncio dos cômodos e fazendo-o perder-se no som comum, ainda que, ele não esteja acostumado a receber visitas, ainda que, ele não sabe se quer receber _essa_ visita.

🐺

A garrafa de vinho parece terrivelmente pesada, fácil de escorrer pelos dedos e cair no chão, por isso, ele aperta com força contra os dedos, respirando fundo uma, duas, três vezes, Jongin está certo de que Sehun vai atendê-lo, é curioso demais para deixar a situação passar, ao menos, a versão de Sehun que ele costumava conhecer.

Ele não sabe nada sobre o homem que abre a porta, ainda que, ele ainda se pareça com o mesmo garoto de sempre, os cabelos longos na franja, caindo despretensiosamente sobre os olhos, os lábios vermelhos, os ombros largos e a cintura fina, Jongin mal pode raciocinar olhando-o assim, tão desnudo e pálido como sempre, as tatuagens cobrem boa parte do corpo, algumas, ele não conhece, outras, ele sabe onde está cada detalhe.

Os galhos de flores do campo sobem pela lateral do corpo em linhas grossas e marcadas, é difícil não fitar o desenho, quase impossível, o contraste com a pele clara, ele quer tocá-lo, mas sequer foi convidado para entrar.

Jongin estende a garrafa de vinho, respirando fundo, sentindo-se inundar pelo cheiro de flores do campo misturados a mel e o frio noturno.

— vinho? — Sehun ri, sua voz é um pouco mais rouca do que costumava ser aos dezoito. 

— você costumava gostar de vinho antes… — dá de ombros, porque ele não sabe exatamente porque ele trouxe vinho, Baekhyun, seu ex-esposo, costumava a aceitar garrafas de vinho como pedido de desculpas.

— sou adepto do uísque agora. — abre a porta um pouco mais, enquanto se vira para entrar em casa e Jongin se esquece como respirar, porque se antes ele podia amar as costas de Sehun, ele não sabe o que dizer o que ele sente agora.

Os músculos estão nos lugares certos, marcados, quase esculpidos, qualquer pintor renascentista estaria admirado.

— eu deveria entrar? — ele passa pela porta azul escuro, mas continua no hall, olhando atentamente, as luzes do andar estão todas acesas. 

— não, durma aí na porta feito um cachorro de rua. — ele não se vira para olhá-lo, adentrando porta no final do corredor, para onde Jongin o segue. 

Sehun se movimenta rapidamente pelo cômodo, a mesa redonda está no centro, os armários são altos, mas parecem ter sido comprados em um velho antiquário, mas de alguma forma, combina com ele, ainda que, ele seja um homem grande e alto, Sehun sempre teve uma elegância que era difícil descrever, mas que andando pela casa fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

— sua casa parece combinar estranhamente com você. — comenta, puxando uma das cadeiras de madeira antiga e se sentando. 

— que bom, a ideia de uma velha casa impessoal nunca me agradou. — as taças de vinho estão sobre a mesa. — Cigarro? — Sehun pergunta, abrindo a cartela.

— não, eu não fumo.

— certas coisas não mudam, então… — ele dá de ombros, encaixando um cigarro nos lábios e o acendendo sem demora. 

— maconha ainda me deixa fácil demais. — Jongin respira fundo, admirando os movimentos alheios, ele ainda continua sexy como um inferno enquanto destrói a própria vida — Tem abridor?

— é só nicotina. — ele ri, como se lembrasse de algo, Jongin sabe do que ele está se lembrando — Com quem você falou para conseguir meu endereço? — joga o abridor em sua direção, Jongin fica em dúvida se para machucá-lo ou para que ele o pegue.

— querendo ou não, você é uma figura política Sehun, desistir da política, não te faz não-político, além de que, eu tenho algum prestígio, não é difícil…

— foi o idiota do Chanyeol, não foi? — ele rola os olhos, dando um longo trago no cigarro. 

— ele sempre acreditou mais na gente do que eu. — parece fácil dizer essas coisas, ainda que seja difícil e doloroso assumir que ele havia desistido de quem ele era em nome de algo que ele não queria.

— estupidez, eu diria. — Sehun dá de ombros e também ocupa um lugar na mesa, a cadeira em frente a de Jongin — Mas de qualquer forma, aqui está você, estragando a minha noite.

— não vim aqui para estragar a sua noite. — ele serve às duas taças, tomando um gole em seguida — Eu só achei uma coincidência doce do universo que eu estivesse aqui na noite da abertura da exposição…

— ah, pelo amor de Deus! — o gole de vinho parece servir para acalmá-lo, porque ele respira fundo enquanto bebe e em seguida, dá outro trago no cigarro — Nós não temos mais vinte anos e nem acreditamos em nenhuma dessas coisas.

— então por que você expôs aqueles desenhos? — questiona, dobrando os braços sobre a mesa, fitando sem medo nenhum os olhos claros que o consomem completamente.

— porque eu não tinha nada melhor? — arqueia as sobrancelhas com a resposta óbvia — Achei os desenhos, mostrei eles ao Yifan, Effy achou que era uma boa ideia… Uma coisa levou a outra, além de que, ajuda na construção do meu personagem. — ri e dessa vez, ele bebe o vinho com calma.

— personagem? 

— a mídia acha que eu sou um jovem rebelde, apaixonado e melancólico. — ele ri — Sabemos que rebelde eu fui, mas melancólico? — ele rola os olhos — Mas vende, os seus desenhos combinavam com a narrativa.

— você acha que eu sou vênus então? — ele bebe do vinho, mas não tira os olhos de Sehun, porque ele sabe que o outro sempre teve dificuldade de parar de olhá-lo. 

— passei muito tempo me perguntando que forma o amor tinha, qual era a forma do amor que caberia a mim, que cheiro tinha. — ele deu de ombros — Sabemos que era você, que foi você. Portanto, a minha vênus, a minha forma do amor era você. 

Jongin ama isso, o modo como ele continua a lhe dizer as coisas sem rodeios, sem medo, porque Sehun nunca temeu o que eles sentiam, nunca duvidou que amava Jongin e que iria ao fim do mundo por quem eles eram juntos, o Kim é quem tinha medo, que teve dúvidas e que se convenceu de que havia terminado tudo, porque aquele era o único jeito que ele tinha para mudar as coisas.

— passei muito tempo odiando as escolhas que fiz. — Jongin confessa depois de terminar a taça de vinho, sentindo que se ele não fosse tão franco quanto Sehun, eles nunca chegariam a lugar nenhum — Mas ter me casado com Baekhyun me deu meus filhos, me permitiu mudar uma porção de leis e acordos políticos desiguais, foi estúpido e pareceu o caminho mais fácil, mas acredita em mim, foi o mais difícil, você sabe que foi, porque você também viveu isso.

— cada um luta com as armas que tem. — Sehun dá de ombros — Nós éramos jovens e não sabíamos onde terminaríamos, você foi ensinado a ser o que você era, eu fui ensinado a ser quem eu era. Jovens fazem escolhas estúpidas.

— sim, todas as escolhas estúpidas do mundo! — ele serve um pouco mais de vinho e sorri, porque _merda_ , ele ama tanto esse homem a sua frente, quanto ele amava a versão de dezoito anos dele — Mas somos homens adultos agora e sabemos quem somos. 

— isso quer dizer o que? 

— semana que vem, no Norte, vamos assinar a lei que libera o casamento entre alfas…

— já não era sem tempo, o resto do mundo todo já permite. 

— desculpa, se vocês franceses estão muito à frente de nós, mortais. — Jongin provoca.

— guilhotinas resolvem as coisas. — estala a língua no céu da boca sorrindo.

— guilhotinas podem resolver nós dois?

— se a sua cabeça estiver lá, certamente. — Sehun termina o vinho em sua taça e a estende para ser servido.

— você me odeia tanto assim? — o lobo em seu peito uiva, dói, a certeza é horrível, amarga e dolorosa, toda a tranquilidade que o animal sentia se desfaz, porque nenhum dos dois, nenhuma das partes dele pode viver bem com isso. 

— o líder do Norte precisa da minha aprovação? — ele ri, é amargo. 

— acho que sempre foi sobre a sua aprovação, a ocupação, submeter-me, te submeter, ser um político justo e democrático, mudar a lógica da minha matilha familiar, recusar continuar na cadeira do norte. — ele fecha os olhos, tentando controlar o aperto em seu peito — Estar aqui agora…

— eu não deveria ser a razão pela qual você quer qualquer coisa ou quer chegar a qualquer lugar. — Sehun respira fundo, sentindo-se estranho.

— eu sei, só aconteceu antes que eu pudesse tomar consciência disso. — ele dá de ombros.

Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo, porque há um peso absurdo no que Jongin acabou de dizer, é difícil compreender a importância que alguém tem, é difícil ser tão importante assim, de alguma forma, isso parece balancear a culpa, ainda que, não haja culpados.

Eles eram jovens e estúpidos, Sehun sabe disso, o seu eu consciente está certo de que nenhum deles tinha escolhas conscientes do que aconteceria no futuro, às vezes, ele sabe que era um pouco utópico demais esperar que eles estivessem juntos para sempre.

O mundo não estava pronto para eles naquela época e, talvez, nunca viessem a estar.

A garrafa de vinho se esvazia, mesmo que eles estejam em silêncio, parece certo que eles tenham algo para fazer, assim, como parece certo que eles fiquem em silêncio por um tempo.

Amar alguém nas medidas que eles haviam se amado tornam as coisas como são, difíceis, complexas e dolorosas, mas também, dá falsas esperanças e uma vontade absurda de concertar tudo.

No entanto, ninguém sabe como fazer isso, parece difícil pegar as partes e colocá-las nos lugares certo, porque as feridas estão lá, mesmo que tenham se passado anos.

— abre outro vinho. — Sehun diz, levantando-se da cadeira — Eu vou colocar uma roupa, deveríamos ir pra sala, ligar uma música, ou sei lá.

Jongin o encara por alguns instantes, como se tentasse entender o que está acontecendo, mas concorda, talvez, eles precisem de um tempo, de alguns acertos, eles têm tempo dessa vez, ao menos, o Kim espera que eles tenham.

A sala tem obras e livros por toda a parte, se parece com Sehun, o eu de antes, quem eles eram quando jovens e apaixonados, mas é mais caro e adulto ao mesmo tempo, o vinho, as taças de cristal, o estofado caro, a mesa de centro e todo o resto.

Jongin está olhando as playlists, não contente com todo o silêncio, parece bom ter algo para distraí-los, algo trivial sobre o que falar e para ajudá-lo a lidar com o perfume inebriante de Sehun.

Que fica ainda mais forte quando ele volta, usando camiseta e moletom, o sorriso em seus lábios é levemente bêbado e seus olhos brilham, é certo que nenhum dos dois sabe para onde eles estão indo, mas parece que só por ser eles, pode ser o suficiente.

A música que Jongin escolhe ecoa pela sala, eles se acomodam no sofá, o vinho no chão e as taças outra vez em suas mãos, eles se olham, se compreendem e tentam entender o que sentem ou não.

— você tem sido feliz? — Sehun quebra o silêncio com cuidado.

— tenho, ter filhos é engraçado... — ele ri meio sem jeito — Eles são uma graça, uma menina e um menino. — suspira, puxando o celular do bolso da calça de moletom, abrindo a galeria de fotos rapidamente — Yoki e Kwan, ela é mais velha e alfa, mas só pode assumir se ele não for um alfa. — torce os lábios.

— eles são lindos, se parecem com você... — Sehun sente algo estranho na boca do estômago. 

— ela adora desenhar, Baek acha que ela vai acabar sendo artista. — comenta, encarando a tela do celular com carinho.

— tomara que seja. — Sehun sabe que está enciumado, que aquele sentimento não é justo com a família de Jongin, mas seu lobo está incomodado e rugindo atrás de todos os seus pensamentos racionais — Ele sabe que você está aqui?

— quem? — arqueia as sobrancelhas, mas Sehun não responde — Baekhyun? — o moreno toma um gole de vinho enquanto concorda — Sabe, ele sempre soube quem era você, foi um casamento arranjado, isso não impediu que a gente se amasse e nem que a gente fosse feliz.

— então, por que vocês se separaram? — Sehun está tão incomodado, que ele fica irritado consigo mesmo.

— porque ele nunca foi você, porque ele não é a minha forma de amor. — Jongin lambe os lábios, sorrindo — Nós sabíamos que isso chegaria, que um dia, acabaríamos, cumprimos nossas funções políticas, há muitas coisas para sustentar um casamento, nós tínhamos todas, ou quase todas, se você nunca tivesse existido, eu acho.

— me desculpa por isso? — ele quer ser sincero, mas há algum tom de ironia no fundo. 

— acho que não. — ele respira fundo — Nós somos o par um do outro Sehun, não tinha como a gente fugir disso.

Eles voltam pro silêncio de antes, há tantas coisas que eles perderam um da vida do outro, tantas coisas que eles não sabem, mas que deveriam saber, os dois sabem disso, que queriam ter compartilhado uma porção de coisas um com o outro, mas não puderam.

Isso dói, mas não deveria doer para sempre, não por tanto tempo.

A música muda para uma mais lenta e Jongin ainda está encarando Sehun, eles estão em silêncio e há algo lá, algo que o Kim deveria saber o que é e que lhe dá uma coragem quase suspeita, tanto que, ele não sabe explicar bem o que sai de seus lábios.

— dança comigo — Jongin o pega pela mão, que está com as pontas dos dedos geladas por causa do vinho e ele o encara bem no fundo dos olhos, enquanto nega com a cabeça devagar, fazendo o cabelo cair sobre os olhos — Só essa música, prometo ser um bom garoto.

— o problema, é que eu não gosto de bons garotos — ele ri, mas não se afasta quando Jongin lhe invade o espaço pessoal dele.

— prometo tentar o meu pior então… — faz uma careta e se afastando, puxando o corpo alheio junto, enquanto ele ri.

Kim ama o som do riso alheio e não só porque parece casar perfeitamente com tudo ao redor deles, até a música. Ele não faz absolutamente nada, está apenas parado no meio da sala, enquanto Jongin se movimenta lentamente, completamente imerso no espaço pessoal alheio, o único momento que ele sabe que as coisas estão indo para onde ele quer, é quando a mão de Sehun o segura pela cintura e os lábios ecoam um suspiro lento, que parece um segredo que Oh não quer compartilhar, mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo Jongin conhece o corpo dele, mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo, ele pode decorar cada uma das formas de fazê-lo acompanhá-lo.

— você está mesmo dando o seu pior — a voz ecoa em seu ouvido, quando Sehun o puxa para mais perto e Jongin ri.

— estou tentando o meu pior, lembra? — sussurra e se afasta, dando a ele espaço — Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas juro que não desisti da gente por mal — a música acabou e Jongin sente sua coragem ir embora enquanto se afasta para pegar a taça e a outra garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa de centro.

— eu sei que você nunca faz… —Sehun pega a própria taça e vai em direção ao sofá, voltando a posição de antes, próximos o suficiente, mas longe para estejam seguros — Mas ainda me machucou.

— é, eu sei — a taça está vazia antes que Jongin perceba, fazendo a garganta arder — Eu não queria ser ruim para você.

— você não foi ruim só para mim, foi para você também.

Há um silêncio imenso e Jongin sente quando as lágrimas nublam a sua visão, não faz sentido que ele chore, ele se sente estúpido e manipulador, ele é um alfa afinal de contas e já se passou tanto tempo, mas o ato parece afetar Sehun, porque seus braços o embalam em um abraço, como quem pede desculpa, como quem não quer ferir. E Jongin se culpa, porque ele sabe que a culpa é dele, ele sabe que tudo acabou por sua culpa e ele não pode voltar atrás. 

É tão injusto e nada fica mais fácil quando Jongin sente a respiração de Sehun tão lenta quanto a sua, o suspiro que vem a seguir, indica o choro que ele deixa escapar.

Mas não Jongin não pode se parar, não pode se afastar, não pode querer nada além do que saber que Sehun está ali, abraçando-o, quase que, dizendo baixinho que sente muito, que não queria que as coisas fossem assim.

Ele se movimenta um pouco e Sehun se afasta, os olhos vermelhos o encarando, enquanto as lágrimas estão molhando o rosto de Jongin também, a música é mais lenta que antes e parece caber como uma luva, ainda que ele não consiga se concentrar o suficiente para deduzir o que ecoa pelas caixas de som, no entanto, a música é boa o suficiente para que o Kim tenha coragem.

O líder do Norte larga a taça quase vazia de qualquer jeito próxima ao sofá e respira fundo, tentando conter o choro e a ansiedade, enquanto o lobo se agita em seu peito, bêbado e esperando que ele faça qualquer coisa, Sehun está com o corpo virado em sua direção e Jongin usa isso para se apoiar em seus ombros e sentar sobre suas coxas, enquanto ele solta uma lufada de ar, que Jongin não sabe se de susto ou alívio, mas ele está ali e ele não quer estar em nenhum outro lugar, e a menos que Sehun lhe peça para sair, ele não vai a lugar nenhum.

— Sehun, você pode me odiar amanhã, mas, por favor… — ele passa as mãos pelo rosto angular e bonito, segurando-o em direção ao seu — Eu só preciso de você hoje, _só hoje_ , pela última vez, por quem nós fomos.

Os olhos de Sehun brilham em direção aos de Jongin que sabe que há uma porção de verdade no que acabou de pedir. Há uma grande chance dele continuar a odiá-lo no dia seguinte, mas ele vai ter um novo dia, uma nova lembrança para se unir a última vez que eles transaram há anos.

Quando as bocas se tocam, Jongin está em casa, é doce feito vinho e o embriaga da mesma forma, ele vê tudo se desfazer quando os dois se encaixam e as mãos se Sehun o seguram pelas coxas com raiva, como se pudesse castigá-lo por fazê-lo sofrer ou por tirá-lo da sua zona de conforto. Por alguma razão os dois ainda estão chorando, e há tantos sentimentos se misturando naquele instante, que ambos se sentem explodir, os lobos em si enlouquecendo aos poucos e é ruim, mas _tão_ bom ao mesmo tempo.

Jongin tem tanto medo que Sehun o afaste ou que toda a sua coragem vá embora, que se segura a camiseta simples que ele vestiu há pouco, como se fosse seu bote salva vidas em uma noite tempestuosa em alto-mar, ele não pode ir a lugar nenhum, nunca mais, porque Jongin precisa dele por perto.

Conforme ele se aperta mais a Sehun, suas mãos vão suavizando, soltando sua pele e escorregando pelo caminho até onde a camisa está, erguendo-a da bunda e segurando-a com força o suficiente para que o corpo de Jongin seja alavancado para frente, fazendo com que ele sinta o quão duro o pau de Sehun já está, o suspiro foge de seus lábios secos, enquanto a boca de Oh desce para o pescoço.

De repente, Jongin o sente em toda parte, de modo que, ele não sente o próprio corpo, Kim só sabe que está ali, que ele é real, porque Sehun faz com que ele seja, seus lábios brigam com o colarinho apertado da camisa, enquanto as sucções leves e lambidas no pescoço, fazem Jongin vibrar sobre sua pélvis, movimentando-se de modo que possa senti-lo cada vez mais duro.

O lobo em si completamente entregue, submetido ao que quer que Sehun queira, sentindo falta demais do cheiro, do gosto e do toque de seu parceiro, para pensar em buscar poder, ele quer estar ali como nunca quis antes, como ele nunca estivera com qualquer ômega com quem eles se deitaram depois.

O modo como Jongin se move parece tirar o foco de Sehun, já que, suas mãos se prendem a bunda do mais baixo, empurrando-o para frente aumentando a fricção entre os corpos e tudo o que Jongin quer é que os tecidos desapareçam, porque ele não sabe o quanto ele ainda pode aguentar disso, porque está cada vez mais embriagado de Sehun e vinho.

Sehun morde o queixo alheio com cuidado, antes de soltar um som doce dos lábios, quando Jongin se ergue lentamente sobre sua virilha, deslizando lentamente sobre a mesma, fazendo com que suas mãos o libertem do modo como ele o prende, lhe dando toda a liberdade que Jongin quer e precisa. 

Os lábios de Sehun se abrem lentamente, conforme Jongin continua a montá-lo, grudando sua boca a dele, deixando que as mãos cheguem ao cós da calça de moletom, buscando afastar o tecido para que possa tocá-lo, Jongin ainda se lembra de como ele o fazia sentir e ele adora o som que ecoa no céu da boca quando ele o pega na mão. 

Sehun deixa que a cabeça caia contra o encosto do sofá e Jongin quer marcá-lo, deixá-lo vermelho em todas as partes com seus lábios, para que todo mundo saiba que eles estão juntos, que o Oh é dele e que sempre fora, seu lobo ruge alto em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o tremer em descontrole.

Ele suga a pele com cuidado para não marcá-lo e move a mão contra o seu pênis, amando cada um dos sons que o Oh emite, enquanto o mesmo prende as coxas de Jongin que ele sabe que vão estar marcadas, mas não poderia se importar menos, seria uma boa lembrança caso tudo acabasse mal.. 

Jongin movimenta a mão até a glande e sente o pré-gozo se espalhar, o que parece levá-los para algum lugar onde Sehun não quer estar, já que, sua mão direita segura Jongin pelo cabelo, fazendo-o flutuar, quando seus olhos nublam em um tom escuro que faz um frio subir pela espinha de Jongin, e nesse instante, Oh o tem nas mãos.

— você tem se divertido muito, _nini_. — o apelido o trava e ele sente quando as lágrimas nublam sua visão outra vez, ele não sabe porque é tão emotivo ou porque está tão entregue e aquele apelido, o tom que ele usa — Você gosta quando eu te chamo assim, não gosta? — ele ri e Jongin se sente frágil, porque de alguma forma, todas as ações de Sehun tem uma ligação direta com o seu sistema nervoso naquela noite — Mas mesmo você ainda sendo meu, você fugiu de mim, quando tudo o que você queria era ficar.

— _Sehun_...— Jongin sente sua voz cantar quando ele lhe puxa o cabelo um pouco mais, empurrando-o para trás o suficiente para doer, mas sem machucar. 

Sehun ri e lhe beija a boca, mantendo-o preso e conduzindo tudo o que o corpo de Jongin faz, a mão esquerda indo da coxa para o seu pau, passando a palma da mão pelo comprimento com força e precisão, fazendo com que os gemidos ganhem sua boca, sãos eles que tornam o beijo impossível, porque não Jongin não consegue ficar em silêncio, principalmente quando ele invade o cós da calça e começa a masturba-lo por cima da cueca, mas é quando a mão deixa os fios loiros para apertar os mamilos entre os dedos por cima da camisa fina, que ele não pode conter o grito.

É a junção de dois corpos em chamas, mas o modo como Sehun faz Jongin entrar em combustão que vai levá-lo ao orgasmo com uma punheta barata, e Oh sabe disso, porque ele ainda conhece todas as terminações nervosas e todas as reações que Kim tem, mas ele tenta se levantar, buscando uma distância entre a mão e o seu pau, mas ele não consegue, porque o tecido da calça o impede e não há força o suficiente em seu corpo. Jongin sente o grito na ponta da língua, quando Sehun para tudo.

— _calma…_ — a voz é um sopro contra o ouvido alheio, enquanto suas mãos alisam as costas costas de Jongin em um carinho gentil e ele está tão sensível que ele sente sua respiração ser interrompida, enquanto seu lobo busca por qualquer tipo de controle — Eu estou bem aqui, nini. — as mãos deslizam por debaixo da camisa, levando-a até a altura dos braços o que exige que os corpos se afastem por alguns segundos — Ergue os braços para mim… — instrui e Jongin o faz, fitando o rosto alheio e o modo que ele sorri, é quase um castigo, porque ele ainda se sente tão perto de explodir, ao mesmo tempo em que está completamente distante.

Quando a camisa cai no chão, Jongin sente o vento bater contra suas costas, inundando a sala com o perfume deles misturados e o arrepiando de modo que, ele se esconde contra o corpo de Sehun, como se precisasse de alguns instantes, de saber que ele estava ali e que apesar de tudo, Sehun ainda gosta dele. 

Eles recomeçam, tudo é lento agora, o modo como as mãos de Sehun transitam pelo corpo alheio, como um sopro que o faz arrepiar da cabeça aos pés, enquanto os lábios de Jongin lhe beijam a orelha, escorregando pela mandíbula, passando a língua por todo o pescoço e arfando contra a pele quente diante do cheiro forte de mel e flores do campo, quando os dedos se enroscam no cós da calça e da cueca de Jongin, puxando-o contra o seu corpo lentamente, fazendo-o erguer-se e ficar sobre os joelhos, enquanto seus lábios buscam pelos meus mamilos. 

Oh os lambe enquanto os dedos de Jongin passam pelos seus cabelos e dos lábios ecoam gemidos que se expandem por toda a sala, os lábios de Sehun o chupam e sua língua o faz tremer, no entanto, nenhum movimento é apressado ou afoito.

As mãos escorregam pelas coxas, puxando os tecidos consigo, antes de voltarem a subir, deixando um tapa ardido contra a pele, que arranca um grito de Jongin, porque tudo é tão lento que o contato quente o assusta, apesar de ser uma boa surpresa.

Jongin recebe outros dois tapas, antes da palma alheia escorregar sobre a região que lateja em uma retribuição cuidadosa, enquanto seus lábios escorregam pelo abdômen e ele se vê subindo, indo cada vez mais alto.

— deita no sofá para mim, nini. 

O corpo dele começa a se inclinar no sofá enquanto cuidadosamente faz o de Jongin cair sobre o móvel, a calça se movimenta de um jeito incômodo e atrapalha, mas Sehun toma o cuidado de puxá-la aos poucos, fazendo-a escorregar em direção ao pé junto da cueca, ele está de pé quando o faz, completamente vestido e encarando o corpo nu, e faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que ele esteve completamente nu na frente de Sehun que ele se sente estranho.

Ele está tão impaciente e o clima parece tão frio agora que Sehun não está mais ali, mas antes que ele diga qualquer coisa ou faça qualquer movimento em direção a Jongin, o mesmo se senta no sofá, passando as mãos pelo tecido do moletom que ele veste, Sehun tem estado com o corpo mais firme, os músculos de sua perna parecem mais duros quando Kim deixa os dedos se arrastarem até o cós de sua calça.

Os olhos esverdeados estão fixos em Jongin, a língua molha os lábios e as mãos de Sehun tocam o rosto de Jongin com algum cuidado, deixando a sensação de que não é exatamente isso o que ele queria, mas Kim está tão desesperado para dar a ele qualquer coisa, que ele não dá a Sehun a chance de pensar sobre isso ou assumir o controle dessas ações e o lobo de Jongin está cantarolando em seu peito.

Sehun está duro o suficiente para que seu pênis esteja sensível, o modo como Jongin tira a sua calça, fazendo-a escorregar por seu corpo e passando como uma fricção acentuada em sua ereção, o faz soltar um som gostoso e segurar o rosto de Jongin contra sua mão, os dedos compridos descem pelo pescoço e o enforcam com cuidado, e ele não consegue decidir se isso é um castigo ou um incentivo.

Mas de qualquer modo isso o acende mais fazendo Jongin escorregar o corpo para que ele acabe de joelhos no tapete, descendo com a calça juntos em um movimento, quando Kim está no chão e a calça não é mais um empecilho, ele passa a língua por toda a protuberância que está ridiculamente marcada contra o tecido da cueca e a mão que havia deixado o rosto de Jongin por poucos instantes, volta para o cabelo. 

As unhas de Jongin se arrastam por toda a extensão de pele e se cravam nas coxas, como meio de se sustentarem, é difícil ficar joelhos por tanto tempo, mas está entretido no modo como provoca Sehun por cima da cueca o fazendo gemer..

Em alguns instantes, Sehun se torna impaciente, puxando o tecido da cueca para baixo e segurando o cabelo de Jongin de modo que seja ele quem guie o que vem a seguir, mas não de fato exercendo todo o poder que ele tem, já que, ele não empurra o rosto alheio quando seu pênis se projeta ereto, Kim o segura com a mão direita, bombeando uma vez de maneira lenta, enquanto lhe encara do chão, Sehun fecha os olhos e respira fundo e ele é ainda mais bonito do que era quando eles eram mais novos.

Jongin ama o modo como o pau de Sehun é comprido e grosso, deslizando pela mão por causa do pré-gozo que escorre pela sua glande e mesmo que Jongin não seja do tipo que gosta de estar de joelhos ou chupando alguém, sua boca se enche d’água, principalmente, quando ele circula a glande com a língua, lambendo uma das veias que se estende pela pele sensível e o rosto de Sehun se contorce, do mesmo modo que ele costumava fazer quando estava prestes a gozar.

Os dentes presos contra os lábios e os cílios tremulando, o cabelo escuro bagunçado é apenas uma visão ainda melhor de onde Jongin está, ele abre os lábios o suficiente para engoli-lo completamente e não é capaz de levá-lo inteiro a boca, porque é comprido e grosso demais e já faz muito tempo, mas isso não parece um problema, os gemidos dele indicam que Jongin está fazendo isso da maneira certa. Escorregando a boca por tudo o que consegue e masturbando-o com a outra mão, fazendo suas pernas tremerem contra sua mão esquerda, que continua presa a sua coxa, Jongin está acelerando e diminuindo os movimentos, em um caminho que aumenta o modo como Sehun segura o seu cabelo e aos poucos, é ele quem conduz o modo como fode a boca alheia, indo e vindo, tornando-se cada vez mais rápido.

Jongin só tem noção de onde eles estão, quando o gosto de esperma se torna uma realidade e Sehun faz o movimento de se afastar, mas Jongin não deixa, voltando a bombeá-lo quando as mãos dele caem pelas laterais do seu corpo e ele goza, com um gemido alto.

— por que não deixei você fazer isso antes? — ele ri contra os lábios alheios, quando o ergue do chão e o puxa contra o corpo dele, beijando-o.

— posso fazer quando você quiser… — Jongin murmura, passando a mão por dentro da camiseta que ele ainda não tirou.

Por um tempo, eles estão apenas se beijando em pé, no meio da sala de Sehun, enquanto uma música lenta e de batida marcante enche todo o cômodo, mas é o suficiente estão apenas se beijando, em pé no meio da sala enquanto uma música lenta e de batida marcante enche todo o cômodo, enquanto os dedos de Sehun começam a alisar o comprimento rígido de Jongin, fazendo-o gemer baixinho entre os beijos, completamente excitado e sensível demais, começando a masturba-lo lentamente, quase de modo tortuoso.

Mas ainda que o seu cérebro esteja trabalhando de maneira lenta e em completo êxtase, ele continua a passar as unhas pelas costas de Sehun, erguendo a camiseta dele até a altura dos peitos e ele se afasta, soltando o pau de Jongin que sopra um resmungo, arrependendo-se por querer se livrar do tecido.

Mas enfim, todas as peças de roupas estão no chão, quando os corpos voltam a se tocar, Sehun usa o próprio peso para empurrar Jongin de volta ao sofá e ele se deixa ir, caindo aos poucos e lavando Sehun entre suas pernas, criando uma fricção gostosa entre os dois penis eretos.

A fricção lenta dos corpos, torna o modo como os lábios se encontram cada vez mais íntimo, enquanto os gemidos de Jongin continuam a ser engolidos por Sehun e suas mãos apertam a coxa contra o corpo dele, os pênis duros fazem com que o pré-gozo torne os movimentos mais fáceis, indo e vindo com força e precisão, Jongin tem a sensação de que poderia vir apenas com isso.

Principalmente, porque os lábios de Sehun descem pelo pescoço, sugando a região próxima a sua orelha, onde o cheiro de tangerina é mais forte o que torna sua respiração ainda mais acelerada, fazendo o corpo de Jongin tornar-se um amontoado de terminações nervosas, onde quer que Sehun esteja lhe tocando, fazendo com que Kim chame pelo seu nome.

— você sempre ficou tão gostoso assim, embaixo de mim — Jongin sente seu peito rugir e Sehun se afasta, mas não o suficiente para que haja algum espaço, ele está apenas olhando-o nos olhos, começando a masturba-lo, mas dessa vez, ele é mais rápido e tem a pressão perfeita — Eu adoro ver você fechar os olhos e ofegar meu nome, como você tá fazendo agora… — ele lhe toca a boca, antes de lamber os lábios e beijá-lo.

Seus dedos não param de se movimentar por nenhum instante e Jongin está quase gozando, quando ele acelera os movimentos, fazendo-o vir contra os seus dedos e Sehun não para, ao menos, não até que não haja mais nada para ser ordenhado.

Jongin tem a respiração acelerada, assim como o coração, o que resulta no alfa em seu peito completamente inquieto, mas Sehun não lhe dá nenhum tempo para que haja pensamentos coerentes.

— abre as pernas para mim, Jongin. — instrui num tom febril e rouco e o loiro não pensa em negá-lo, suas pernas se abrem com facilidade e Sehun se afasta apenas o suficiente, para que ele possa ter acesso ao seu anus.

Os dedos ainda molhados de gozo são usado para tornar a região úmida, Sehun alisa a região, circulando o buraco com cuidado, ouvindo os gemidos lentos e prolongados.

Mas a vinda de Jongin não é o suficiente para lubrificá-lo, Sehun cospe na região, antes de abaixar-se, erguendo mais o quadril para encaixá-lo em seu ombro, facilitando o que Sehun faz a seguir, a lambida faz Kim tremer e gemer alto, o que faz com que Oh comece a beijá-lo, lambendo a região deixando-o cada vez mais relaxado, começando a usar os dedos para facilitar o processo.

Sehun se demora, o abre aos poucos, usando o máximo de saliva que pode, primeiro um dedo, depois dois, indo e voltando, lentamente, em uma tortura da qual Jongin não quer fugir, ele adora como tudo acontece, ainda que esteja inquieto e cada vez mais duro, desesperado para ter o pau de Sehun em si, mas ele não pode apressar o que eles têm.

Porque ter Sehun naquele momento, é como quando eles estiveram juntos pela primeira vez, a única diferença, é que agora ele não quer poder, ele não quer ir a lugar nenhum e nem conquistar nada, a não ser, o próprio Sehun, o lobo em seu peito libera uma quantidade absurda de todo o seu perfume, como se quisesse tornar o cheiro, tudo o que o Oh vai poder se lembrar se eles não estiverem juntos.

Ele finalmente sente o terceiro dedo, se sentindo tremer, fazendo suas pernas bambas e os gemidos se tornarem cada vez mais sem sentido; sua próstata é tocada, num movimento que o faz flutuar, Sehun sempre soube como tocá-lo e ele tinha sentido tanta falta de estar assim.

— _Sehun..._ — a voz sobe em um agudo — Eu quero o seu pau! — respira fundo, começando a mover-se sobre os dedos, sabendo que iria doer de qualquer forma, não havia necessidade de muito mais que isso. 

— vou buscar o lubrificante. — avisa, mas sem tirar os dedos, movimentando-os mais devagar, enquanto o encara nos olhos.

— não, não precisa… — Jongin se move inquieto — Depois a gente transa com lubrificante, não aguento mais, só me fode.

Eles não são mais jovens com hormônios ardentes e que justificam tudo, Jongin sabe disso, ele quase sabe que vai estar arrependido dessa decisão, mas ele quer tanto, seu lobo quer tanto dar isso a ele, toda essa submissão, não é nada além, do que o modo dele de pedir desculpas, não o eu consciente, mas o eu animal que estava lá.

Sehun o atende, mas não é rude ou rápido, ele faz devagar, cuspindo uma ou outra vez, tentando deixar a região o mais molhado que pode, vendo seu pau entrar e abri-lo, entrando aos poucos, tomando-o com cuidado para não machucá-lo mais que o necessário, mas Jongin está inquieto, o alfa em sim, não quer cuidado, ele quer ser fodido, ele quer que Sehun o ame como o havia amado anos atrás e que o queira como o queria antes.

— me fode direito, me abre… — Jongin não reconhece a própria voz, o rugido em sua cabeça é tão alto que ele está tonto, ele sabe que a lua cheia os influencia, mas nunca foi assim, tão real, tão a parte animal dele tão sobre a pele antes.

Quando ele sente as bolas de Sehun baterem contra sua bunda, ele grita, um rugido feroz e aliviado, havia sido uma vida inteira e mais alguns dias, os sons se tornam grutais, o modo como os corpos se chocaram um contra o outro depois daquela primeira investida, as respirações rápidas e descompassadas, misturadas aos sons que continuam a emitir, eles não são nada além de uma bagunça barulhenta.

As coisas estão em outro lugar agora e eles sabem disso, Jongin se sente ir alto quando o primeiro tapa vem contra a coxa, ardido e rápido, seguido de outro e mais um, enquanto Sehun continua a tomá-lo. 

— me enforca — Jongin pede, o mesmo tom de antes enquanto empurra o pescoço para trás, gemendo enquanto Sehun ainda lhe bate e fode. — _Sehun, por favor_ … — choraminga, erguendo-se para que o encontro entre os corpos aconteça antes.

A respiração de Jongin já está suspensa por alguns instantes, porque quando ele para de respirar, ele sente tudo de maneira mais elevada, é como se cada um dos tapas ou o modo como o corpo Sehun age contra o dele fosse muito mais do que ele posso suportar, mas não é o suficiente ainda.

— _foda-se!_ — Sehun pragueja e Jongin sabe que o moreno também está se perdendo naquilo, o braço dele que ainda mantém ancorado treme e o faz cair um pouco mais sobre o Kim e ele usa isso para beijá-lo outra vez, desacelerando as coisas.

— _não, por favor…_ — Jongin sente as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos outra vez, ele sente precisa explodir, porque ele não pode mais lidar com todo os sentimentos, com tudo o que eles poderiam ter sido, mas não foram, com tudo o que ele sentiu nos últimos anos e com aquela culpa sufocante, ele não aguenta mais, ele só quer se livrar de tudo aquilo, por isso, tenta manter o ritmo de antes.

Tudo parece em completo suspense por um tempo, até que Sehun invista contra o corpo de Jongin outra vez, duro e longo, entra e sai, entra e sai, o corpo está quase ereto, seu tronco não está mais em contato com o de Jongin, mas suas mãos o seguram pelo quadril, entrando e saindo, voltando ao modo de antes, fazendo-o subir mais alto.

Mas dessa vez, antes que Jongin aterrize com um suspiro, suas mãos estão contra o pescoço do loiro, sufocando-o, nublando tudo ao seu redor e a única coisa que ele sente, é maneira como o outro o consome, Sehun é a linha fina que o liga ao resto do universo e Jongin, e principalmente o lobo em si, não quer que haja nenhuma outra pessoa.

Sehun ainda o fode, cada vez mais duro, cada vez mais rápido e ele goza, sem que haja qualquer atrito contra o seu pau, se desfazendo o suficiente e sentindo toda a sua força sumir, quando as mãos de Sehun saem do seu pescoço, ele o beija.

— era assim que você queria nini? — ele murmura e Jongin concorda, perdido em êxtase puro — Você ainda consegue gozar mais? — ele murmura, sem parar de investir contra o corpo alheio, mas Jongin não está sentindo nada de fato, porque tudo parece ridiculamente distante. 

— uhum… — murmura bêbado por causa do último orgasmo. 

— então fica de costas e se apoia no braço do sofá para mim. — instrui e ele concorda, sentindo-o se levantar e por alguns instantes, Jongin não sabe se consegue fazer o que lhe foi dito — Vamos lá, _nini_ … — ele o puxa com cuidado do sofá lhe acariciando rosto, antes de deixar um selinho em seus lábios.

Com isso, Jongin faz o que lhe foi dito, vira de costas, apoiando o peito no braço do sofá, enquanto um joelho se afunda contra o estofado macio e uma perna fica do lado de fora, parece a posição perfeita, porque ele sente quando Sehun passa a mão pelas suas coxas e em seguida, acariciar sua bunda. 

Mas o que ele não espera, são os beijos que começam na base da coluna e se estendem por toda a espinha, até chegar ao pescoço, sugando a pele e deixando uma sensação efervescente por onde passa, colando um corpo ao outro.

Sehun lhe beija o pescoço enquanto encontra o caminho e o penetra lentamente, Jongin pode sentir cada parte dele agora, o modo como ele o toma, o Kim simplesmente o engole, tão ansioso quanto estava da primeira vez.

O ar lhe deixa, quando ele sai e volta em uma única estocada, empurrando corpo para frente, mas mantendo-o no lugar pelos ombros, às investidas seguintes são todas assim, o que faz Jongin praguejar sem sentido, sem saber o que está saindo de sua boca, mas é contínuo. 

Jongin está completamente duro outra vez, tremendo todas as vezes em que Sehun entra e sai, duro e constante, fazendo com que ele trema, mas ele sente que não vai conseguir gozar só assim, por isso, ele procura pela próprio pênis, movendo-se na mesma rapidez com que as investidas de Sehun continuam a acontecer.

— dessa vez, eu vou gozar com você, nini. — ele escorrega as mãos pela barriga de Jongin e o puxa para trás, eles estão de pé os corpos continuam juntos, até que estejam sentados no sofá. — Abre um pouquinho as pernas… — Sehun desce a mão direita pro pau alheio, enquanto a esquerda sobe para os mamilos. — Agora, rebola para mim..

O modo como o pau de Sehun está completamente em Jongin, enquanto sua mão o masturba com rapidez e precisão, Jongin não sabe o quanto vai durar, mas ele não goza, mas se aperta contra o pênis duro, respirando fundo cada vez que sobe e desce, até que ele sente a primeira rajada de gozo e Jongin se permite ir, tremendo sem nenhum controle do próprio corpo.

As respirações engatam juntas, longas e quentes, quando Jongin se movimenta para levantar, sente o gozo de Sehun cair um pouco por sua coxa, mas ele não fica efetivamente de pé, porque não tem forças e logo em seguida, cai sobre o sofá macio e confortável.

Por dois segundos o silêncio parece horrível, principalmente, porque Oh continua parado do jeito que estava há alguns minutos e Jongin sente olhos inundaram de lágrimas, a realidade é muito mais rápida do que ele podia esperar e o lobo em si, está completamente desesperado que sua submissão não tenha sido o suficiente.

[ **CAPÍTULO DOIS** ]

A água é morna e apesar do sabonete ter um cheiro gostoso de ervas naturais, é o cheiro de tangerina que se espalha por todo o banheiro, Sehun passa os dedos com cuidado pelos cabelos loiros e sedosos, fazendo um cafuné lento e que faz o corpo ligeiramente menor relaxar, a banheira é grande o suficiente para os dois, mas eles estão aglomerados, juntos um do outro, como se a distância fosse algo com o quê nenhum dos dois pode lidar.

As lágrimas de antes parecem estar em algum lugar distante agora, longe demais para importuná-los na intimidade que os cerca, a vida não é simples assim, feito transar e chorar por algum tempo, e então, todas as coisas estão resolvidas, mas eles sabem que precisam de alguma normalidade, de alguns instantes onde eles só estão vivendo um amor que é deles por direito.

— você lembra da primeira vez que a gente ficou? — Sehun pergunta, passando os dedos com cuidado sobre os ombros de Jongin, em uma massagem cuidadosa.

— quando você me drogou e me beijou? — Jongin tenta encará-lo por cima dos ombros, provocando-o.

— calúnia! — o moreno lhe cutuca pela cintura, antes de deixar um beijo em seu ombro — Eu só ofereci, você aceitou porque quis…

— lógico, você ficava sexy como um inferno naquela sua pose de menino rebelde. — torceu os lábios a contra gosto, mas sorrindo, deitando-se um pouco contra o peito do homem, para beijá-lo no rosto.

— então, você decidiu que iria transar comigo hoje, quando me viu fumando? — riu, provocando-o.

— eu decidi que iria transar com você há um ano, quando assinei os papéis do divórcio e sabia que queria te encontrar. — respirou fundo. 

— e por que você demorou tanto? 

— queria achar o momento perfeito, você sabe? — sorriu — Algum sinal de que eu ainda era alguém tão especial pra você, quanto você ainda era pra mim e bem, a exposição era o sinal exato que eu precisava, apesar de não gostar da ideia de que você estava se livrando dos meus desenhos.

— foi estranho, sabe, vender eles. — fez uma careta — Mas, sei lá, por algum tempo, eu achei que precisava, seguir em frente...

— ainda bem que eu cheguei bem a tempo. — ele ri. 

— sim, você chegou. — Sehun lhe beija os lábios, bem devagarinho, como se só quisesse aproveitar daquele momento, como se aquele fosse o primeiro beijo deles.

A água já está fria, quando eles se enrolam em toalhas limpas e caminham para o quarto, entre risos e comentários bobos, Jongin está curioso sobre todas as tatuagens que se espalham pelo corpo de Sehun, perguntando significado de cada uma delas e rindo das respostas mais bobas.

— houve alguém, sabe, com quem você pensou em ter algo sério? — questiona, enquanto passa as mãos cheias de creme pelos ombros longos.

— não... — Sehun ri — Eu estava muito ocupado experimentando...

— experimentando o que?

— o que eu gostava no sexo, ué. — ele ri — Ou você acha que toda aquela performance de hoje, veio do meu período de celibato, onde me guardei pro dia de hoje?

— idiota! — Jongin resmunga — A sua sorte, é que eu sou o maior beneficiado com toda essa sua experiência. — a palavra soa como um palavrão que ele não pode dizer e Sehun ri.

— você vai ter muito tempo pra descobrir tudo o que eu experimentei e gostei. — ele ergue o pescoço, buscando pelo rosto que está um pouco acima do seu — O que seria da nossa vida sexual, sem mim?

— não ache que é porque eu estive casado, que sou um leigo. — resmunga — Além disso, não pense que eu sempre vou me submeter...

— ah não? — Sehun se levanta da cama, se virando para encarar o rosto de Jongin de frente.

— óbvio que não, na verdade, eu não vejo a hora de te foder. — passa os braços por cima dos ombros do mais alto, puxando-o para mais perto, beijando lentamente — Meu alfa queria pedir desculpas pro seu, acho que eles já se entenderam... — ele pousou a mão com cuidado sobre o peito alheio.

— que bom. — Sehun o beija. — Sem eles no meio, vai ser mais fácil.

— sim, bem mais fácil. — ele sorri.

— agora, no meio, só vai ter o oceano, seus filhos, seu emprego... — Sehun enumera, enquanto Jongin rola os olhos.

— cala a boca. — ele o beija — Meus filhos vão te adorar, em pouco tempo, eles vão ser tão seus filhotes, quanto são meus e sobre o oceano, nós damos um jeito.

— damos?

— para de dificultar as coisas, Oh! — resmunga.

— vou tentar... — ri.

— eu amo você.

— é bom ouvir isso, você sabe. — Sehun sorri — Bastante confortável, na verdade.

— não vai dizer de volta? — Jongin soa um pouco ofendido e Sehun ri, é obviamente uma provocação.

— você já sabe disso, dessa vez, o que eu vou te dizer é: não vou te deixar ir. — ele o beija, é uma promessa e Jongin está feliz com ela, é o tipo de coisa que ele aprecia e precisa, a certeza de que Sehun não vai deixá-lo.

Eles podem dar um jeito no resto, ele sabe disso, porque dessa vez, são só eles, não há mais ninguém que possa mudar isso.

_Em câmera lenta, acompanho o teu suor_

_De encontro ao meu_

_A gota da seiva do céu, ninguém faz melhor_

_Que você e eu_

_Me agarro na tua nuca_

_Daqui não largo nunca mais_

[IORC, tiago. 2019]


End file.
